The Only Cherry Blossom for Kakashi
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: Aino Misaki is you average 28 year old, cursed with a deep dark secret. She meets Kakashi and Village and now is forced to get them dragged into the problem. Will anyone understand? Will anyone make it out alive? Maybe
1. That's one way to meet

" 'Why me, what dose everything happen to me'

a woman with light blonde hair and bright green eyes thought, while running though a forest.

'I was just starting to settle down in a new village for the eighteenth time. I shouldn't be surprised, I never been lucky.'

After running for who knows how far she decides to slow down. The throbbing pain in her legs and chest made it hard to stand. She fell on all fours grabbing her chest, her heart beating faster and faster.

'Whats going on my heart in feels heavy and won't stop beating so fast?'

"What's the matter little Aino can't take the pain."

A young girls voice said from some where in the forest.

"Leave me alone!"

Aino's vision began to blur.

"Sorry Aino I can't do that my orders are to make you life a nightmare and thats just what I plan to do. I will let you suffer one more time before I kill you, so if I was you I won't get too etched to any one or thing. I just might destroy them too."

The voice faded as Aino began to lose conciseness.

A few hours later in a forest near the village hidden in the leaves Kakashi was busy training his team...well trying.

"Naruto stop bugging Sasuke!!"

Sakura yelled.

"Why he's the one acting like a jerk. Believe it!"

"Heh look who's talking"

smirked Sasuke.

Kakashi was standing between the boys watching them fight as usual.

'This could be a while.'

He thought as he looked to the sky.

'Looks like rain soon'

stirring out of his thoughts he started to walk back to the village.

"Come on. we better leave before it rains."

He called to his team.

"Wait up Kakashi-sensei"

yell Naruto rushing to catch up to Kakashi before Sasuke.

Rain started to fall before they could get half way out. The wind started to blew so hard that it even slowed Kakashi down a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei, how much farther?"

Sakura yell over the roaring wind.

Before Kakashi could answer he trip over a lump or something in the path.

"Kakashi-sensei are you all right?"

asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah just great, What did I trip over?"

Kakashi look to see a young maiden under his legs, he got to his feet and picked the girl up.

Sakura yelled

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing."

He looked down at the girl

"I don't know but let's get back to the village before this storm gets worse."

"How can you be sure she's not already dead?"

Sasuke said in his usual voice.

"Because her heart is beating"

'but just barley'

he said finishing the rest of the sentence in his mind.

Team 7 soon got the village and went their separate ways. Kakashi went straight to the hospital, even though he hated the fact that he, himself had to go.

As soon as he walked in a nurse ask

"Hey Kakashi is another on of you students in the here again?"

Naturally she was trying to be funny but when she saw the girl in his arms she ran right over telling Kakashi to lay the girl on a near by bench.

"What happen to her?"

the nurse looked at him

"I don't know? I just found her in the forest."

He looked down at the girl. She looks like she was in so much pain, her blonde hair covered in blood and all the cuts on her body sent chills up his spine. He had seen death and pain before but nothing ever made him feel this way. Doctors rushed to the girls side pushing Kakashi farther and farther away from her. The doctors load her on to a carrier and carried her off somewhere.

"Whats going to happen to her?"

Kakashi asked the nurse try to make it sound like a normal question.

"If all goes well, we'll put her in a room for the night and try to find out whom she is but..."

Kakashi grabbed the nurse shoulders

"but what?"

She looked at him for a minute

"oh never mind I'm sure she'll do just fine. Now I need you to go see the Hokage give theses files and tell her how you found the girl."

Kakashi stared at the files for a minute.

"When did you do these files?" he ask seen that they were about the girl.

"When the doctors where trying to help her. It didn't take me long because there wasn't much to say. Soon as I get more information I'll send it over myself but in the mean time you get to have fun."

The nurse walks off. Kakashi sighs then walks off to the see the Hokage.

"What!?"

the fifth Hokage yelled banging her hands on the table.

Kakashi had told her everything that happened.

"Do you by any chance know what village she is from?"

Kakashi thought for a few minutes. He's never seen any sign indicating what village she was from.

"No."

The Hokage sat back down in her seat, resting her head on her hands.

"In the past few years villages have been destroyed with out warning, and when we go to total all the bodies. We find that all the people of the village were destroyed all but one. Just a few days ago another village was destroyed not to far from here."

Kakashi strokes his chin

"So you saying that this girl is involved in the death of all those villages".

"I'm not saying that Kakashi. All I'm saying is that she might be and that you should be on your guard. You will be watching her until further notice."

"Why me?"

Kakashi said sounding like a child that didn't want to go to bed just yet.

"Because you're the one who found her and brought her in to the village. So there for she is your responsibility."

Aino slowly woke up; first she saw a bright glow as her eye focused more she sees lights and a ceiling. She looked to her right to see a man, with silver hair, a mask cover half his face and a bandanna covering his left eye, reading a book.

"W-Where am I?"

she said barley above a whisper.

Kakashi arose from his book to see the girl looking at him.

"You're in a hospital."

He said in his normal voice. Aino looked away from him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kakashi looked up to find a clock but could not find one anywhere in the room.

"I believe its a little past midnight."

Aino throw the cover off of her and tried to get up.

"What are you doing? You're not completely healed."

Kakashi yelled getting up from his chair.

"I got to leave now, besides I felt worse than this"

she gave him a faint smile then tried to get up but as soon as she took her first step she started to fall. Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You're not going anywhere right now."

Kakashi puts Aino back on the bed and tries to cover her back up but she just keeps throwing the covers away from her body.

"I got to go I got to get away from here"

Aino yelled will tears in her eyes.

"Why do you need to leave so soon you just got here?"

Aino looked down

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"Well can you at least tell me your name?"

Aino just continued to look down.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

He sticks his right hand out to shake but she doesn't move.

Kakashi rubs his head

"How about your age?"

Aino signals Kakashi to come closer with her hand.

"Yes"

he asks bending down to hear what she says.

"You should never ask a woman her age!"

she punches Kakashi half way across the room.

"If you want my name so bad its Misaki Aino."

The dizzy Kakashi gave Aino a thumbs up with a weak

"Thanks"

Aino laid down facing the wall.

"Whatever"

was the last thing she said as she fell back asleep.


	2. Let's play or Nightmares

After a good night sleep on the floor thanks to Aino, Kakashi decide it be nice for the whole team to meet her.

"YOUR LATE, AGAIN!!"

screamed Sakura and Naruto.

"Sorry about that."

Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Why are you late this time."

Sakura asks but Naruto interrupts with

"Woo how did you get that huge mark on you face?"

He point to Kakashis left cheek.

"Oh...umm this nothing really."

"Heh sound like something. I bet it was that girl we found yesterday."

Sasuke said with a little grin.

"Wow, what did you do to her?"

ask Naruto,

while the three of them got closer to see the bump on Kakashis cheek.

"All I did was asked was her age was."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

yelled Sakura.

"You never ask a woman her age thats just so rude!"

Kakashi puts his hands in front to clam her down saying

"I know, I Know."

Several minute went by just try to explain the whole cheek thing. After that they all decide to go to the hospital to see Aino.

Aino was sitting up in her bed looking out the window when Kakashi came in and introduce his students.

"Aino this is Sasuke",

a boy with median length black hair,

"Sakura",

a girl with pink hair and green eyes,

"and Naruto",

a boy with some-what spiky blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Please to meet you"

Aino said with a faint smile.

"I'll be right back."

Kakashi said while turning in to leave the room, before anyone could say a thing.

'Whats his problem; you think he was scared of Aino or something.'

Naruto and Sakura thought.

Aino reached under her pillow and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Want to play a game of cards with me?"

she said with a smile.

Everyone just stared at her while she shuffled the cards.

"Whats wrong did I say something immoral?"

Naruto starts rubbing his head saying

"oh nothing its just-"

Sakura butts in

"What Naruto is saying is that since you gave Kakashi-sensei and bump on his cheek-"

Sasuke blurs out

"we thought you would be more vulgar than this."

Aino only laughs.

"What so funny"

Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the side of the bed.

"Oh nothing. Now let's start. Do you now how to play Poker?"

"I don't"

Naruto replied

"How about Bridge?"

"No"

"Gin?"

"Nada"

"Solitaire?"

"Non"

"Old Maid"

"Nein"

"Geez Naruto dont you know any thing!"

Sakura cried.

"Well I know Go Fish."

Naruto said sheepishly.

"Cool thats my favorite game any way."

Aino smiles.

"Pss I not playing."

Sasuke said it a childish game.

Aino just shook her head

"you're wrong it can help you be skilled ninja"

"How is that?"

Sakura wondered.

"Well it helps you learn to read you opponents face and body language."

"Wow then what are we waiting for lets get started."

Naruto says with eagerness in his voice.

"You want to play to Sasuke?"

Aino asks.

Sasuke sighs

"All right"

Aino smiles then deals the cards.

After three hours of Go Fish the group was on the finial game winner take all. Aino only need an Ace to win. Sasuke need a Jack and a Two. Sakura needed a Three, Four and a Queen. Naruto needed an Ace. Aino looked at the teens faces it was hard to read their faces so she just had to guess.

"Naruto do you have any..."

Aino was cut off from victory when Kakashi and a doctor walked in.

"All right Miss Misaki thats enough for today."

The doctor said.

"Come on Doc I was just about to win."

Aino protested.

He just laughed. The doctor looked inside Ainos mouth check her breathing and made sure the rest of her was OK.

"Well if seem thats you ready to leave here Miss Misaki, you're in prefect health. Which is odd consider the way you came in."

he finally said.

"But it was probably just something you ate or some kind of allergic reaction."

He finishes with a smile.

"None the least you are free to go home with Kakashi."

"WHAT!"

Aino roared.

"There is no way I'm going with him. I got to leave the village now. I have no time to stay and vacation."

"Its not my choice. The Hokage order me to keep an eye on you."

Kakashi said.

"Uh...fine I'll go, just let me get change first."

It didn't take long for Aino to change out of the Hospital clothes in to a little out fit the looked like Sasukes shirt on top but like Sakuras dress on bottom.

"I'm glad the hospital kept my clothes I came in. The Nurses did nice job of hemming them up." Aino said walking out of the bath room.

Everyone just stared at her.

"If you guys want to look at me all day take a picture I swear its hell of a lot better that me giving a black eye."

Aino howled.

Everyone stopped staring.

The group left the hospital on there way home. Half way through the city the teenagers when their own way home while Aino and Kakashi continued to walk together in silence.

"Why did you save me"

Aino finally asked.

Kakashi looked toward the setting sun.

"I don't know really why I did it I just did."

Aino looked toward the ground

"You should have just let me die."

Kakashi looked at Aino then smiles

"Whats the point in living if you just want to die"

he said try to cheer her up.

Aino stopped walking and muttered

"for me...to cause people suffering."

Kakashi heard what she said and was surprised. Someone who acts so happy around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could act this tortured inside. Kakashi just looked at Aino then grasped her right hand and started walking again. They walked the rest of the way in stillness

They reached the house and went in

"Ladys first"

Kakashi said opening the door for Aino.

Glancing around the house she could tell that Kakashi lived by himself.

"Come on I'll show you to your room."

Kakashi said to Aino pulling her toward his room.

"This is where you can sleep."

Aino looked around the bedroom.

"What is this you guest room or something?"

"No this wear I usually sleep but for the time being you can sleep hear"

'why is he giving me his bed?'

Aino contemplated.

"Where will you sleep Kakashi?"

Kakashi went over to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"On the floor next to the bed. Is that OK?"

"Well um-uh yeah sure"

Aino said trying not to be tongue tied.

"But before we even think about hitting the hey lets get something to eat."

Kakashi said.

Just then Aino stomach growled, they both just laugh.

"I'll fix us something to eat"

said Kakashi as he walked out into the kitchen.

"No wait I'll do it"

Aino argued.

"You're the guest you shouldn't do the work."

"Yes but as the guest I should be pulling my own weight."

Aino said with a simple smile.

Kakashi was speech less. Aino gave him a nice friendly tap on the cheek and walk into the kitchen to start cooking.

Fifteen minutes past and Aino had a banquet ready. Kakashi was surprised at what she cooked it was unbelievable. She cooked: Turkey and Pasta with peanut Sauce, Yosenabe, Osso Buco, Fruit crisp, and Snow white Jelly for dessert.

"Wow you really made all this"

Kakashi said with a little drool seeping threw his mask.

"Yeah. Go ahead eat."

"No thanks I'm not hungry"

Kakashi said.

Aino walked close to Kakashi

"Why not its not like you don't have a mouth under that mask."

Kakashi eyes came closer to hers. At this point it look like there was going to be a fight but Aino just walked away. Aino started to put up the food.

"We might as well go to bed now if theres nothing else to do"

Kakashi said watching.

Aino gave him an evil glare but continued cleaning up.

"Why didn't you eat anything, you were hungry?"

Aino just stood there and start turning different colors of red.

"Well I um-hum I"

Aino try to spit out the words. Kakashi was face to face with her again.

"You what?"

Kakashi said.

Aino looked away

"Well I... ate some food while I was cooking OK!"

Aino looked up too him with tears in her eyes.

"Thats ...It?"

Aino smiles

"Yeah thats it."

Aino walks past Kakashi and slaps him on the ass. The slap sends shivers up Kakashis spine.

When Kakashi was able to move again he found Aino asleep in his room. He pushes hair away from her face and sat down and watches her sleep.

'Its hard to believe that she might be apart in the deaths of so many villages. Other than her grabbing my ass, she's pretty normal. But why dose she want to leave so soon and what is she running from. I got tomorrow maybe then she'll tell me.'

Kakashi went to his dresser and change in to some black boxer with a silver dragon spines a round them. He turns out the lights, laid down on the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Later that Night Aino started having a nightmare.

Nightmare

Aino was running toward the village, it was swimming in flames. People ran from the village but Aino ran toward it looking for her friends.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi!"

she yelled through the fire.

She could feel the fire and smell death all around her. She yelled again but no reply. She had a pain in her chest and it was getting harder to breath. Aino kept calling but only hear the roar of the flames and people in the distant screaming. She soon came upon a bunch of bodies in a pool of blood. She saw three bodies to the side. Aino rushed to only find that it was Naruto Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto had a kunai in each arm and one running though his gut. Sakura had thin line mark on her neck, most likely from being strangled. Sasuke only had two kunai in his eyes. Aino check to see who was a live but sadly only Sasuke was still breathing.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Can you hear me?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away he slowly guided his left hand feeling Ainos face.

"W-why did.you do t-this to us?"

Sasuke said in a harsh-hush tone.

"What do you mean?"

Aino asked tears streaming down her cheeks. Before Sasuke could answer his heart was struck with a kunai. Aino whirled a round to see a small girl with long purple hair in pigtails.

"Why?! Murali, they knew nothing about me, why?!"

Murali pulled out her flute from her kimono and started blowing a tune. The ground start to shake and the next thing Aino knew she was standing in front of a large tree. The tree had bodies hanging from it and the ground under it was covered in blood. Behind her Aino could hear foot steps, she turn to see a badly wounded Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!"

she screamed running towards him,  
before she could even take one step she was pulled back and tied to the tree with wire. She saw Kakashi fall to his knees and wire wrap around his body. A guy with short white hair and piecing blood red eyes appears from no where.

"Well look what we got here, is this your new boyfriend Aino?"

the guy said.

"Leave him alone Phoenix he doesn't know anything."

Aino screamed. Phoenix pulled the wires tighter on Kakashi and Aino.

"Poor Poor Aino, haven't you figured it out. Doesn't matter if anyone knows the truth about you all they have to know is you."

Aino just stared at him with a profound hatred.

"You know you lose either way."

A girl with black hair and dark purple eyes said from beside the tree.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Aino cried.

Aino try to pry herself from the tree but the wires only cut deep into her skin. She could feel blood running over and down her body; she didn't care, all she want to do was at least save one friend. Phoenix pulled the wires even tighter around Aino.

"I guess well just have to teach you the lesson again. Salil you want to have this one?"

Phoenix said to the girl with the black hair.

"Sure."

Salil said with pleasure stirring in her voice.

Salil slowly moved from the side of the tree to wear Kakashi was. She bit by bit drew her sword from its sheath.

"Stop! Stop Please!"

Aino bawled tears flying from her eyes. Kakashi gradually looked up his eye directly looking at hers.

"Why?"

he said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi suddenly changed into a young man with short blonde hair and broken glasses around light red eyes.

'Nobu?!'

Aino thought shock to see her belated best friend. Nobu turned back into Kakashi the minute Aino blinked. Salil hang her sword over Kakashis neck, swinging high into the air then swinging down with great speed. Seconds seemed like minute, minutes seemed like hours, Aino struggled to break free from the wires but the only got tighter the more she struggled.

"Kakashi!"

she yelled then the sword was inches away from cutting Kakashis neck in two.

"KAKASHI!!"

End Nightmare

Aino awoke screaming a blood curdling scream.


	3. Sweat, Shop, and Spar Oh My!

Kakashi woke up with a jolt

"Aino whats wrong?!"

Even though it was pitch black in the room when Aino heard his voice she leaps in to his arms causing him to fall back.

"Kakashi I'm so glad your alright."

She said not realizing it was all a dream.

"Of course I'm alright."

He said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Aino didn't hear him she was to busy crying

"Why did you scream and...why are you so sweaty?"

Aino froze then pushes herself from Kakashi

'Oh man what do I do? I can tell him. Can I?'

she wondered.

"I was um well I was. I just had a bad dream thats all."

She said trying to cover up the truth.

Kakashi tries to sit next to her but Aino moves farther away each time.

"You know it helps if you tell someone."

He said.

'I cant tell him but even if I don't tell him know that he knows me, this whole village is doomed. I can just start out small and work my way up, but what if he hates me after I tell him. What will I do next?'

Aino was pulling her hair, grinding her teeth and sighing while deciding what to do.

While Aino was thinking of away to tell him, Kakashi when to his closet and dragged out a black t-shirt.

"Here."

He said throwing the shirt Ainos way

"you might want to change in to something a little less damp."

the shirt landing on her head knocked her out of her thoughts. Thats when she realized she was covered in sweat from head to toe. Her hair and clothes felt like it was super glued to her skin.

"Thanks Kakashi"

was all she could say.

Aino went in the bathroom to change then came out to see Kakashi lying down asleep again. She sat down by him and looked at the floor

"its becoming a habit for me." Aino said.

Kakashi didn't open his eyes or turn around to face her, he just simply said "what is? The nightmares?"

Aino just nodded her head but knowing Kakashi wouldn't see is she said "yes"

"It happens to the best of us. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I do but I don't" her voice cracked.

Kakashi rose up and met his eye with hers. The way he looked at her was a cross between never had a good-nights rest and pissed off. Ainos hands squeeze around the edge of her-kakashi's-shirt

"when I was little my father was always away but when I see him I would tell him everything that happened. Once when I told him about a night mare I had he just said

"My little blossom nightmares are just another way of becoming stronger. As long as you tell your self its not real you will have nothing to fear but just fear itself."

For some odd reason that helped me, five years later my father died. The funny thing about it was that was what my dream was about."

Kakashi was shocked. Aino looked at him for a minute then continued.

"This time I had a dream that you, Naruto, Sakura and, Sasuke were killed."

"And you're afraid that it may come true."

Kakashi finished.

"Yeah"

Aino affirmed.

"Dont worry, my team and I are strong, we can hold our own no problem. Now lets go back to bed."

Aino just looked at him to the bed she was sleeping in then back.

"Well, I, um, I was wondering if it be OK if we could share the sleeping bag I'm still a little unsure."

Kakashi glance at her with a little blush.

"I guess, come on."

Aino crawls in the sleeping bag and snuggles up to Kakashi.

"Thanks youre the best."

She said sleepily.

As they lay back to back, Aino felt feelings she hadn't felt since her father died, safe and loved. Aino fell asleep fast but Kakashi remain up for along time thinking about what Aino said.

'What happen after her father died? What about her mother, what happen to her? Aino is just one big mystery.'

With that he turned over facing Ainos back, put his arm around her and fell asleep.

Approximately 4:30 in the morning Kakashi woke up with something heave on his chest and a butt cheek in his left hand. It took him a while to figure out that it was Aino, she was still asleep. At first Kakashi tried to move her but was to fearful about what will happen if she woke up. He may not have known her awfully long but he knew that any women would slap him stupid if they woke up to this. Kakashi decided he just lay there. He moved his hand down and listen to Aino as she run her hand throw his hair.

"I'm sorry Nobu, forgive me."

Aino said as a tear slid down her cheek onto Kakashis chest

'Who's this Nobu guy?'

Kakashi pondered.

More tears slid, Kakashi wiped them away, and help Aino firmly in his arms

"Kakashi"

she whispered

"please dont hate me"

"why would I hate you"

the only answer he got was the sound of birds chirping. Kakashi sighed then got up; he didn't care anymore what might happen he just wanted something to eat. He dressed quickly the made his way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in a ghost town Salil, Phoenix, and Murali were discussing on how to kill Aino.

"We should make this fun after all were the ones that gave her the nickname the Angel Assassin"

Phoenix said resting his head on a pole.

Salil smacked on the head with her sheath.

"We don't even know where she is."

Phoenix was huddled over rubbing his head.

"Oww that hurt."

He said in a winy voice.

"I know were Aino is."

Murali said with no emotion.

"Where Murali!!"

Phoenix and Salil yelled.

Murali drew out her flute and started making music. An image of a village appeared out of nowhere.

"She's in the village hidden in the leave, and is currently being guarded by Kakashi Hatake or better known as the copy ninja."

"Heh well then Phoenix would you like to fight this guy."

"Yeah no sweat. I'll make Aino suffer and this time I'll get the Heracrystal jutsu."

An evil grin came over phoenixs face.

Back at Kakashis Aino came screaming out of the bedroom looking for Kakashi.

"Whats wrong?"

he roared.

Aino turned to see him and everything that happened last night came back to her.

"Oh nothing, sorry about that"

Aino just stared at twitched her left eyebrow because Kakashi was wearing an apron. Not just any apron but one with lace on the sleeves.

"Whats wrong now?"

he said looking up from the stove. Aino sat down at the table.

"Nothing its just that I have never seen a guy wear such a famine apron."

Kakashi looked down at the apron the back to Aino

"So whats wrong with that?"

"Heh nothing, you pull it off very nicely you might say you look sexy even."

Aino winked at him then giggled.

Kakashi just winked back.

"How do like your eggs?"

Kakashi said cracking an egg.

"Over easy please."

Kakashi put two eggs, bacon, and biscuits on their plate. Then brought them to the table, and sat down. Aino devoured breakfast in one gulp.

"You must be hungry? Want seconds?"

"No thats OK Im full"

Kakashi started eating while Aino just gazed out a near by window

"He's cute... well sort. Why dose he remind of Nobu?"

"Aino are you OK?"

Aino snapped out her thoughts

"yeah why?"

"Well you look depressed plus you didn't answer my question."

"Oh what was it?"

"Well since you only have one pair of clothes to wear I thought we could go shopping for more."

Aino bashed her head on the table.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no its just I don't like shopping that much, beside don't you have to meet your team somewhere or something?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah but I like making them wait. So how about it?"

"I guess but I must advise you I'm dreadfully picky."

They finished breakfast, got dress (yes Aino wore the clothes from yesterday) and went shopping.

Fast-forward .  
After a five hour shopping spree Kakashi was exhausted. All they bought was seven black tank tops and blue hip hugging pants.

"You where right, you are picky"

Kakashi said with a deep sigh.

"I told you but nooo, you didn't listen."

Aino smiles at Kakashi

"but thanks anyway I did need new clothes."

"Um-uh, no problem."

'Woo what happen?'

Kakashi thought

'Her personality changes faster than I can think. Shes weird I'll give her that.'

they came to a bridge where the team was.

"Kakashi youre late! You were supposed to meet us here six hour ago!"

Sakura and Naruto bawled.

"Don't blame Needle-Noggin he was out helping me."

Aino said knocking on Kakashis head.

"Needle-Noggin?!"

Team 7 yelled

"Yeah, thats what I decide to call Kakashi"

"You sound like youre a couple"

said Naruto.

Aino wrapped her arms around Kakashis

"well maybe we are!"

"WHAT?!"

The three teenagers scream.

"Just kidding."

Aino smiles

'Geez Aino is almost as weird as Naruto'

Sakura thought.

"Alright, enough fun and games. Today you will be sparing with Aino."

Kakashi instructed.

"What, I can't fight I don't even know any Jutsu"

Aino said.

"Don't worry these guys will take it easy on you. Right guys?"

Kakashi winked at the team

"Yeah, believe it!"

Naruto shouted.

They walk into the middle of a forest and begin sparing. Kakashi sat in the tree reading his book and watching the match at the same time.

Sasuke threw a fist at Aino while Naruto try to drop kicked her. Aino manged to jump away from the kick, grab Sasukes fist and swing him around. Sakura sneaked up behind Aino and threw a shuriken. Aino dogged it by a hair.

'Their good!'

Aino thought.

Naruto came at her and threw kunai knives, Aino grabbed them all and threw them back, pining Naruto to a tree.

'One down two to go.'

"Whats the matter can keep up with me"

Aino try to intimidate them.

"Will see you can keep up with whom!"

Sasuke yelled then vanished, Aino looked around.

He reappeared right beside her and kicking her in the side. The kick sent her fling into a tree. As the tree fell Aino slowly got up.

"He's tougher than I thought"

she said waiting for the next move.

Sakura was in the bushes behind Aino planning her next move.

"Aino is strong, she beat Naruto no sweat and it doesn't even look like shes trying with Sasuke. She acts like Kakashi-sensei. Where is her weak spot?"

Sakura calculated every possibility.

"Thats it! All three of us have to charge her at the same time. I'll grab her from behind while Sasuke and Naruto do everything they can."

she ran over to the tree Naruto was pined to and stated pulling the kunai knives out.

At the same time Aino was still waiting for the next attack. She heard the bushes rustle; she turned to her right to see Sakura helping Naruto down. Sasuke jumped from behind her and hurled a Fuuma Shuriken toward her. Aino kicked Sasuke in the gut knocking him to the ground, grabbed the Fuuma Shuriken and flung it toward Sakura pining her to a tree. Sasuke stood up and charged Aino but Aino just pushed him to the ground and sat on him. By this time Aino was breathing heavily. They fought like this for four more hours then Kakashi told them that it was time to go home. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke thanked Aino for the spar but they sweard they'll beat her next time, and then left with Sakura asking Sasuke if he wants to help her improve on her fights skills.

That was a good fight. Aino said stretching her arms

"Their stronger then they look"

Aino and Kakashi stayed in the woods watching Sakura yell at Naruto from a distends.

"Thats just because they have a great teacher"

Kakashi bragged.

"Some teacher you are then, always reading those weirdo books."

Aino grabbed Kakashi book from his hand and looked inside. Her eyes grow ten times their normal sizes and her face turned a mixture of red and blue from blushing and lack of air. Aino closed the book and slapped it into Kakashi's chest.

"Let's never speak of what I just saw. OK?"

Kakashi just looked at her.

"O.K"

he said finally.

Aino stares at Kakashi then throws a punch, he catches it with no problem.

"Now, how about we fight!"

Aino said with a twisted smile on her face.

Kakashi looks at her in shock but then he tries to punch her, only to get cut off with her free hand.

"Sounds great, I'll go easy on you."

Aino jumps up and kicks Kakashi with both feet sending him to a nearby tree. Kakashi disappeared into a tree pulling out his Kunai out ready for an opening in Aino's defense. Aino slide her right leg back and fist up waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi jumped from the tree aiming his Kunai at her left hand. Aino grabbed kakashis hand with her right and kick him with her right leg. Kakashi clutch her leg, Aino snack Kakashis Kunai and swung her left leg. Kakashi clutched that leg too. Aino slam the Kunai in Kakashi's left shin. Kakashi lets go off her legs, letting her flip and land a yard away from him.

"You're not bad."

Kakashi said.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself."

Aino replied

"Well I think you both are pathetic."

A man leaning against a tree called out.

"Noooo!!!'

Ainos mind screamed.


	4. The Pain, Feelings Discovered and Shatte

'Why now? Its only been two days I shouldn't have to worry about him for a least twelve more days. Why is he here so soon?'

Aino stared at Phoenix with fire in her eyes.

"Heh, long time no see, Aino" phoenix said.

Kakashi looked from Aino to Phoenix.

"Aino do you know this guys?"

Aino kept her eyes on phoenix, her fists tighten and her eyes glared at the man who interrupted the fight with deep abhorrence. On the outside Aino looked like she was ready to charge at any time but inside she was shaking fearing what Phoenix might do to Kakashi.

"Aino! Aino!" Kakashi yelled now standing right in front her.

"Yeah I know this guy. His name is Phoenix Thanatos. He's trying to take something very close to me."

Kakashi looked at her, he could see a mixed of pain and regret in her eyes.

"Don't Worry Aino I'll protect you" he said.

Kakashi turned around facing Phoenix. He pulled his Kunai out of his shin and got into a stance.

"You think you can handle me with that wound in your shin?" Phoenix said pulling out wire out of his pocket.

'He's pulling out his wire? Why? His usual likes to torment his enemies first then kill them. What is he up to?' Aino contemplated 'Could it be that maybe the Wadehesiod Jutsu is starting to affect him. Could that be it? Then that means...'

"Kakashi let me fight him." Aino said snatching Kakashis Kunai and getting in front of him.

"Well, well, little Aino is protecting her new boyfriend, as usual. To bad, its only going to make things worse."

'What dose he mean by that and what exactly dose he want from Aino' Kakashi pondered.

Phoenix ran toward Aino, punching her with his right fist. Aino ducked and punched him the gut, sending him soaring into the atmosphere. She jumped up above him and kicked him back down to the ground. As the dust clear Phoenix rose with out a scratch on him. Since Aino was now on her millionth fight for the day, she was way beyond exhausted. Her knees ached and her arms quivered but she refused to give in.

'Aino is pretty tired she can't take much more. I'll have to fight him before to long.'

Kakashi kept his eye on them waiting until his turn.

"What's the matter Aino tired so soon, weakling!" Phoenix said with his evil smirk.

"How dare you call me weak!" Aino yell rushing toward him and kicking him in his face. "I'll wipe the stupid smirk off you face if it take me all freaking day."

She shoved her other leg into the side of his neck. Phoenix grabbed the leg that was in his face

"Wadehesiod Jutsu!"

'No it's was a trap!' Aino thought as she felt throbbing pain shoot up her leg then her whole leg went numb.

Phoenix punched her in the stomach causing her to slide across the ground. Kakashi caught her before she hit anything.

"Aino what happen? What was that?"

Aino could barely sit up her breathing was rapid and worst of all her right leg was broke.

"Kakashi run, get out of here. I'll hold him off." Her words seem to shock Kakashi.

He was the one ordered to protect her and yet she was telling him to run. Kakashi step in front of Aino

"Sorry, I can't do that." Kakashi said pulling his bandanna up to revile his sharingan. "The hokage ordered me to protect you."

"Kakashi don't be an idiot." She shouted "Your no match for him, please just go!"

Kakashi turns and looks at Aino

"besides I have my own reasons too."

Aino was shocked to see Sharingan and what he said.

"Before you do anything you must know that if his hand touches you, you're dead."

Kakashi smiles then darts off toward for phoenix. Before Kakashi could get close enough, Phoenix was griping Aino in the air by her throat. Aino grabbed his arm trying to break free.

"Give me the Heracrystal Jutsu!" he roared strangling her.

"N-never" Aino choked out.

A Kunai hit Phoenix in the middle of his back; he turned to see Kakashi right behind him.

"Let her go, your fights with me now!"

Phoenixs evil smirk came across his face

"Heh let her go? Alright I'll let her go."

Phoenixs grip relaxes then he throws her across the forest. Ainos back hit a tree

'Damn it, hes gotten strong. I hope Kakashi can beat him, for both our sakes'

"How were you able to get past my sharigan!" Kakashi snapped.

"Easy, you don't have Uchiha blood flowing throw your vines, because of this you have limit of what speed you can see. Another reason is because I possess a rare speed ability that even back when the Uchiha clan was alive very few could see."

Aino was slowly getting to her feet her arms and legs hurt worse than ever.

'Damn it what happen I had more feeling in my arms than this. I got to do something, but what?'

She started walking slowly toward Phoenix and Kakashi. She managed only make a few feet before the throbbing pain in her leg caused her to fall.

'Kakashi please, beat him or a least dont die.'

Aino looked up to see the guys standing off.

"I know you can do it!" she yelled picking her self up from the ground. 'I know you can Kakashi.'

The wind blow across the forest caring her words and stirred up dust around Kakashi and Phoenixs feet.

"Now die! Wadehesiod Jutsu" Phoenix shouts tuning to Kakashi.

His arm hit but Kakashi disappeared

"Damn Shadow Clone Jutsu" Phoenix said under his breath.

"Come out here you spineless coward!"

Kakashi appeared behind him

"Whats the matter I thought you had a rare speed" Kakashi mocked.

Phoenix growled "Why do you bother helping that Twit!"

"Like I said before I have my reasons" with that Kakashi grabs another Kunai and drives it into Phoenixs back.

At the last second Phoenix flips over Kakashi

"Wadehesiod Jutsu" he roar push his hand into Kakashis back. Kakashi screams then falls slowly before Aino's eyes, to the ground.

Aino runs screaming toward the fallen Kakashi but Phoenix throws his wire tying her to a tree.

"Poor, poor, Aino, I don't know why you must resist me so. If you would have just given me the Heracrystal Jutsu your boyfriend wouldn't have had to die." Phoenix was now standing in front of Aino.

"So how about it, before I have to kill anyone else."

He brought his right hand to cup Ainos cheek

'Kakashi, I'm sorry I...'

Aino shook her head

'what am I saying? I might have not known Kakashi very long but I do know one thing he can't be beat that easily.'

"Well Aino what will it be?" Phoenixs face drew closer to hers.

Kakashis finger griped the ground as he slowly regains conscious his eyes see Phoenix standing by Aino and...and KISSING HER!!!

Aino was shocked just as much as Kakashi. She could his ruthless lips on her stunned taut ones.

'What...What the Hell. Why is he kissing me? I think I going to be sick.'

Aino could see out of the corner of her eye Kakashi slowly raising to his feet, pure rage in his eyes. Phoenixs tongue trailed across Ainos lips. She gasped when he doses this and he takes this opportunity to slowly slide his tongue in her mouth. That was the last straw Aino couldn't take it anyone, she bit down hard on his tongue. Phoenix pulled away scream but before he could squeal a word, Kakashi had him pin to the ground with a Kunai at his neck.

"Aino did he hurt you!?" Kakashi said.

"Besides my leg, all the bruises and th-that kiss.I'm fine"

"Now for you Phoenix, you nothing but a bully, well its time for you to finally find out how it feels."

Once again Phoenixs famous smirk emerged.

"Kakashi...you'll never be able to beat me."

Kakashi felt a hand clenching the back of his head

"what the...?"

Kakashi looked down to only see the ground.

"Did I for get to mention that the Wadehesiod Jutsu can read minds?"

"What, you can have mastered that already! Besides..." Aino cries

"besides what? The fact that it hurt the person who's mind is being read. So what, I don't care as long as it makes you suffer."

"You can't" Aino pleads

"Heh, watch me. Wadehesiod Jutsu!"

Phoenix picked Kakashi off the ground with one hand. Kakashi screamed feeling a 1000 volts go throw his body.

"Let's see what you're thinking."

"Phoenix stop it now!" Aino shout with anger rising in her voice.

She tries to pry herself from the tree but the wires only cut deep into her skin.

"STOP IT!" She screamed again.

Ainos eyes and chakra started to glow a dark blue.

"I said STOP IT!" With that the wires snapped.

Aino body slammed Phoenix.

"You want the Heracrystal Jutsu so bad here you go! Heracrystal Jutsu!"

Her right hand formed ice blue chakra around it.

"Die!"

she rammed her arm into his chest, ice started to from over it.

"I didn't mean like this ahhhhhh!"

Ainos chakra grew. Phoenixs body was half way covered when Aino felt her heart start to increase in speed. Ainos eye returned to normal as she let go of Phoenix to clutch her heart.

'Malady was right she is a monster.' Phoenix rambled though his head while crawling away.

"G-get b-back here. Coward!" Aino yelled falling to her knees.

The wind started to pick up speed near phoenix as both phoenix and Aino heard a tune. Suddenly Murali emerged beside Phoenix.

"Get us out of here Murali!" Phoenix said grabbing the hem of Murali's kimono.

Aino stared to crawl toward them

"Get back here!"

Murali pulled out here flute and played a tune. Ainos heart sped up even more causing her to fall to the ground crying in pain.

'Why now why dose my heart have to be a problem now.' Through her blurred vision Aino saw Phoenix and Murali disappeared in a tunnel of wind.

Few minutes after they vanished, Ainos heart went back to normal. Slowly Aino crawled over to where Kakashi laid. His silver hair drenched with blood, scars showed throw his torn clothes. His eyes were open but the look he gave seemed like he was distend.

"Kakashi can you hear me?! Kakashi say something?!"

Kakashi could see Aino hear and feel her arms clutching his. Her hair was facing ever direction as blood and tears ran down her face. She was yelling he's name begging him to answer but his mouth would not, could not move. She grip got tighter as his eyes closed.

"KAKASHI!!!"


	5. We're Alike so I'll Train Them I Owe U

Muralis tunnel leaded back to the ghost town. Murali was carrying an unconscious phoenix on her back. Salil rushed out from the abounded house

"Here let me take him to the Lady."

She said putting Phoenix on her right shoulder.

Salil ran to a mansion and looked like it didn't fit with the rest of the town. She ran into a dark room up to a throne. Sitting in it was a woman with long light blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Lady Valda, Lady Valda please help Phoenix!"

Salil fell to her knees begging. Valda just stares in silence finally she gets up from her throne and puts her right hand on the dieing phoenixs body and says

"revitalize jutsu."

Phoenixs body glowed and dark navy blue as the ice that Aino had put on him began to disappear. Valda returned to her seat placing her hands together.

"From what Ive seen phoenix failed, horribly I might add. Salil you will kill Aino next but lets wait."

"Why, lady Valda?"

"Because I watch phoenix's fight thanks to Murali and I think Aino might be falling for particular ninja."

"Yes ma'am I understand"

Salil bowed then left the mansion with Phoenix in her arms and to start training.

'Aino I will own the Heracystal jutsu at all cost.'

Valda thought as her evil laugh echoed in the empty room.

"KAKASHI!!! Kakashi please wake up say something please!"

Aino placed her ear on Kakashi's chest to hear his heart was still beating and he was still breathing. Aino sighed in relief.

'Now how am I going to get us back to the village? The sun is nearly set, my right leg is broken, and Kakashi's out cold.'

Aino looked at her leg, to Kakashi, then to her hands.

'I have no choice.'

She puts her hands on her broken leg

"Heracrystal Jutsu!"

a thick layer of ice formed over her leg from her ankle to the knee. She bit back her gut jerking scream as she froze her leg in solid ice. She put Kakashi on her back and gradually stood up. Pain shivered up her leg but she paid no mind to it. Aino started walking back to the village grabbing trees ever chance she got. The sun finally set and now Aino was in full darkness, in a forest she never known. Every six feet in seemed that she bump into a tree or trip over a root. Picking Kakashi and herself up again seemed to only make things more complicated.

Only 3/4 of the way the ice on her leg began melting making it harder to walk. As the last piece of ice slowly fell from her leg then the pain, that Aino so long ignored, became unbearable. Aino plunged to the ground with Kakashi right on top of her. She laid there unable to move any part of her body; every part was numb beyond numb. Her eyes couldnt make out the shape of a blade of grass right in front of her.

'Kakashi I'm sorry I can't go on. I tried, I swear I did'

Aino eyes closed as she passed out.

Dream

Aino lying on grass surrounded by cherry blossom trees blooming. A man with light purple hair and green eyes stood in front of her

"Please you can do better than this!"

a familiar voice said.

"Father?"

"This is no time for you to give up!"

"But Father I can't move-"

Ainos father sat down beside her

"so thats never stopped you before! My little blossom you have grown up so much and I'm proud of you but its time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"You must now learn to fight to keep what is precious to you alive"

"NO, I can't do it, I've tried before but-"

"But you ended up losing your best friend, yeah I know. But the people you have met now are more dear to you, for the first time in your life you actually used the Hereacystal jutsu knowing that you could die and then using it on yourself to help save some ones life."

"I just met them how can they be so dear to me?"

"Because they remind you of yourself, Naruto for his cockiness, Sakura for helping people feel better, Kakashi on saying what you feel, and soon you'll find that you and Sasuke have something uncommon"

"Father...I miss you."

"I miss you too but your a young lady and a fighter, besides if you don't wake up soon Kakashi is going to die."

"WHAT!?"

End Dream

Ainos eyes flew open

"I wont let you die!"

With that Aino sat up and used the Hereacystal jutsu on her leg again. She stood up and started running toward the village once again

'I won't let you die Kakashi I promise'

the trees began to thin out as they got closer to the village and so did the extra energy Aino had. Her vision began to blur again as the ice on her leg was finally thaw out. The gates where so close, yet so far. Aino saw a man with black hair in a blow shape style and super thick eyebrows walking near by. He stopped in front of her looking shocked

"How did you beat my rival of the spring time?"

Aino walked closer to the man but he just jumped back and pulled out a kunai.

"Just so you know I'm much stronger than Kakashi so I won't be brought down so easily"

Aino just continued to walk toward him

"It wasn't me"

she managed to mutter. The guy put his kunai away

"OK than let's just get you two to the hospital."

Aino looked at him

"you would help me?"

"As sure as my name is Gai."

Gai gave her a thumbs up

"Thank you"

was the last thing she could say be for she passed out.

Gai was able to catch Aino.

'Kakashi's in trouble he looks like he took one hell of a beating, and this woman she is...she is so gorgeous. Kakashi how do you manage to get all the cute ones'

with a deep sigh Gai throw Aino and Kakashi over his shoulder and ran toward the hospital.

Aino gradually woke up; first she saw an intense glow as her eye focused more she sees lights and a ceiling. She looked to her right to see Sakura and Naruto.

"Where's Kakashi?!"

Sakura and Naruto looked away. Aino jumped out of bed and began shaking the two teenagers.

"What happen to Kakashi?! Is he are right?!"

"Hai, Hai Kakashi's fine"

a woman with blonde hair said. Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto fell over laughing saying

"ha-ha, I can't believe you fell for it!"

Aino temper started to rise

"Naruto your dead!"

Aino punched Naruto in the face sending him flying out of the room.

"That should teach you to use shadow replication"

Aino looked at the lady then bowed

"Sorry about that. So what were you going to say about Kakashi and who are you?"

"Heh my name is Tsunade but you better know me as the fifth Hokage."

"The...fifth Hokage?"

"Yes, please sit down."

"No thanks. Please tell me about Kakashi how is he? Is he OK? What?"

"Kakashi is fine but he's in critical condition."

Aino fell on the bed fighting back tears.

"Can I go see him?"

Tsunade looked at Aino then looked at the floor

"Yes but not for long."

Tsunade handed Aino a crutch then they walked down the hall to Kakashis room. Aino saw how helpless Kakashi looked laying in the bed. Aino sat down in the chair next to the bed. Kakashi's head protector was on the nightstand beside Aino. Kakashi looked pale compared to the pillows, his hair laid across his left eye. Aino placed her hand on his cheek smoothing out the wrinkles on his mask.

"Kakashi I'm sorry this is all my fault."

Aino looked to the fifth.

"I want to teach team 7 while Kakashi is recovering."

Tsunade looked at Aino surprised

"you just got here you need time to heel besides do you know any Jutsu?"

"I don't know any Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu, but I need to do something I owe Kakashi so much."

Tsunade smiled

"well then I have no choice. I'll let you teach team 7. I'll have Gai and you team up and-"

"I'm glad to see your all right my angle"

Gai said leaning against the door frame.

"Speak of the devil."

Tsunade said turning toward Gai.

"Gai I'm glad you're here, you will be helping Aino"

Tsunade point to Aino behind her

"train Kakashi's team while he's recuperating."

Gai peeked over Tsunades shoulder seeing Aino smile at him. He rushed over To Ainos side.

"I'm so glad your all right darling. It would be a Honor to help you train Kakashi's team after all I am stronger than him."

Aino looked down at the floor then back up to Gai

"Thank you so much for helping me"

Aino held Gai's hands in hers

"I owe you one"

"Are right you two I'm leaving. Aino, Gai you start train together tomorrow. In the mean time I'll have Iruka fill you in on everything, Aino."

"Thank you Tsunade"

Aino said as Tsunade left.

Team 7 show their faces for a while. Aino told Sakura what Naruto did. Sakura started yelling and punching Naruto in the face.

Soon leaving, just Aino and Gai were in the room. Aino sat there looking at Kakashi for a while until it was time for Gai to leave. Aino walked him down the hall to the exit.

"Thanks again for your help."

"Don't worry about it"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Kakashi."

Aino smiled at Gai.

"Uh yeah no problem"

Gai turned to walk out the door.

"Oh Gai wait a min."

"Yes"

Gai said turning around.

Aino kissed Gai on the cheek.

"That's my way for saying thanks for everything, and can't wait to start training tomorrow."

Aino turned and stared back to Kakashi's room. Gai just stood there daydreaming.

'Maybe theres hope yet. First we train the teams together, and then well go on a couple of dates. She'll fall in love with me. I'll propose to her, she'll say,

"Oh Gai your so wonderful of course I will"

Then Kakashi will say

"Gai you are truly the strongest"

Hahaha"

People around the room were staring at him. Gai turned around and walked out the door with a big grin on his face.


	6. Training, the Truth be Told

The early morning sun shined through the window. Kakashi awoke inhaling the sweet scent of Aino's hair. The smell of an Ocean breeze mixed with a hint of cocoa butter seemed almost soothing. He could feel Aino grip his shirt while snuggling closer. Having Aino around made the hospital feel like a tropical paradise. Kakashi looked down to see hair blocking the natural beauty of Aino's face, with a chuckled he moved it and held her tighter. Aino was a wake but didn't open her eyes fearing it was all just a dream.

Nurses would walk by time to time, looking in and smile seeing two love birds together.

When Aino finally had, enough courage to open her eyes she saw Kakashi's missed matched eyes. Aino dreaded going and training the teams with Gai. She much rather stay wrapped up in Kakashi's warmth unfortunately she knew she wouldn't be able to live it down if she didn't go so unwillingly she pushed herself away from Kakashi and got up.

"Sorry Kakashi but I got to go help Gai."

"Go help with what" Kakashi asked sitting up.

"I got to help him with training."

"Help with Training?"

At this time, Aino was bending down to touch the floor stretching out her legs.

"Yeah I'm training Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke while you're recovering. Gai is helping along with his team."

"Why are you training them?"

Aino looked him in the eyes

"because I feel like I owe you so much"

Aino smiled a bright cheerful smile

"besides Iruka is helping me understand Jutsu."

"Well I'm recovered so I can start training again."

Kakashi put his feet on the floor and started to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't. You need to rest some more."

Aino said trying to push him down but since he was taller than she was, it was like pushing a wall.

Upon taking his first step, Kakashi started falling toward Aino

"KAKASHIIIIIII!!!!!"

Aino Screamed falling, gripping Kakashi on reflex. She fell hard on her back hitting her head on the tile floor. As soon as the dust cleared Aino saw Kakashi face first in her breast, causing her to turn over 100 different types of Red. At that moment, a doctor walked and saw them

"Am I interrupting something?"

turning around to take her gaze off the embarrassing sight. In a flash Aino Smacked Kakashi into a near by wall yelling

"YOU PERVERT YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Falling out of the wall Kakashi landed on the bed with a colossal bump on his cheek, bigger then the first one that Aino ever gave him.

"Hahem"

the doctor cough.

"As I was about to say is that I'm surprised that youre a wake so soon Kakashi but as I can see you and your Girlfriend just couldn't wait to go home."

"I'M NOT THIS SUPER PEVERT'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Aino yelled ,vein vessels popping out of her skull, pointing at the doctor. 'although we did kiss last night'

"Oh my mistake by the way Kakashi was laying on top of you I guess that you were his girlfriend but I was wrong."

"you right about that."

"yeah. You're not his girlfriend you're just a slut."

"WHAT??? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT YOU LOUD MOUTH IDIOT!"

"Are right Kakashi even though you woke up earlier than I thought you are free to go home just no training for a week and get plenty of rest."

"DID YOU HEAR ME LOUD-. Wait did you say Kakashi can go home?"

" I sure did."

Aino runs over to Kakashi and puts him in a death grip hug. With a smile, the doctor left in silence.

"You ready to go Kakashi?"

"let. Me. Breath. First."

He said gasping for air in between words.

"Oh sorry?"

Aino let go and sat down beside him.

"I'm ready to go but I want to stop some where first."

"where's that?"

"some where I go to every day but I haven't been there in a while."

"why haven't you been there?"

Kakashi looked at her with a sad smile in his eye

"oh I see"

'it because of me'

Kakashi grabs Aino's hand and starts to walk out of the Hospital.

"Come on let's go"

In a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes stood a black triagle-ish shape stone. When Aino and Kakashi got near it, Aino could see names written one it.

" A memoral Stone. Did some one you know die?"

"Yes my best friend Obito."

Aino could see a deep sadness in kakashi's eye like she never seen before.

"So I guess this why your always late."

"yeah but how did you figure it out."

"I guess by the fact when I frist trained with you team naruto and Sakura yell "you late again" by the word "again" and today I was able to piece it together."

Kakashi just contiued to stare at the stone.

"If you don't mined, how did Obito die?"

Minutes ticked by with no answer from Kakashi. The wind rustled their hair as leave glided over and across their feet.

"Obito shares very similar qualities with Naruto and is in a way Naruto to Obito as Sasuke was to me back then. He was always late and made up dumb excuses. I was the one who followed every rule. Obito considered team mate very important and any anyone who left a team mate behind as worse than trash in his mind, none the less I was like that. Obito met his end while trying to help his friends and his body was crushed by a earth cave in Jutsu. While he is near death, his newly acquired sharingan was given to me as a gift for being promoted to Jounin level . I guess in a weird way he helped forged the Kakashi you know today."

"Kakashi"

Aino held Kakashi's hand in her's

'So this is what Iruka meant when he said Kakashi had a rough life. heh and this episode was suppose to be a funny one '

"I come here every day and think about what I could have done differently. I know I could have done something that maybe he would be here and alive now."

Aino grip tighten

" Kakashi things...things happen for a reason wheather we know or not. Besides if he did survive you still would not be the you, you are now."

"I KNOW!I know but I can't help but feel responsible."

" I understand how that feels."

"how? What happen to you understand?"

"well you see um...well uh"

"don't worry about it. I believe you have to help Gai train the teams to day."

"holy crap I forgot lets get you home first."

"No I want to stay here you go on I'll meet you at home."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah"

Aino slowly let go of Kakashi hand and sped off in search off Gai.

Gai was sitting on the bench looking at his watch.

'why is she so late. Geez she hung out with Kakashi so long that his late-ness is rubbing off on her.'

"GAI! GAI!"

He turn toward the sound off his name to see a line off dust coming his way. Aino saw Gai sitting on the bench looking at her but unfourtionly when she came to slow down her breaks won't stop and she left a long, deep, line in the path and about 10 feet on her main stopping point. When she got back to the bench Aino was holding her chest and gasping for air. She sat down and leaned her head back resting her head.

"I see hanging with Kakashi as made you-"

Aino evil glare stopped him dead in sentence.

"um never mind."

"where's the teams?"

"What?"

"where's Naruto, Ninji, Sasuke Tenten, Lee, and Sakura?"

"oh I sent them home."

"WHAT WHY DID YOU SEND THEM HOME?"

"You were so late I saw not point in waiting after I all ready trained them."

"oh sorry I was late, its just Kakashi woke up last night and-"

flash back

"What's the matter Kakashi don't trust me to keep my eyes closed"

"With this surprise, sort of."

"Hey is that any way to treat a lady for being worr-"

Aino's words were cut off by the feel of warm strong lips on her lips.

'Kakashi is kissing me? It's a hell of a lot better than Phoenix. It's just live Heaven maybe even more.'

Kakashi's tongue creeps in to her mouth and so dose she dose the same to him the spend hours just kissing but when aino try to put her hand to his face he pull out of the kiss and said.

"Not yet"

with that kakashi pulled up his mask and untied the hand band from Aino's head.

End Flashback

"Aino hello are you in there? Aino"

Gai said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah what was I saying?"

"you were taking about how kakashi woke last night then you stop. Did something happen between you, and Kakashi?"

Aino's face turned a bright red

"well uh. OF CORSE NOT WHAT WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THAT IDEA!"

"well when you were in your own world you started blushing bad so I thought that you and kakashi did the horizontal tango or something like that"

Aino gave Gai a right hook in the face and a left hook in the gut.

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH THAT...that"

Aino sat back down un able to think of a name to call kakashi that would prove to Gai that she didn't have feeling for him. The truth of the matter was she did have feeling and the more time she spent with Kakashi the harder it was to hid them.

"Hey Aino you want to go for a walk with me"

"Yeah sure"

Aino got up from the bench and began to walk. They talked about how much time they would be training together, and joked about what she had missed.

"You should have seen it Aino, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura were in a huge argument."

"What was it about?"

"They wouldn't tell me which was odd on Lee's part, but what I heard it was something about you."

Oh"

'they better not know, if they do and tell any one I swear I'll kill them personally.'

"Would you know what they'er taking about?"

"Uh no not at all"

In the bushes Lee laid in wait, he was holding a wire in his hand, that he laid just a few minutes ago. He peeked out of the bushes to see Aino and Gai coming around the corner.

'Finally I can help Gai-sensei win the woman of his dreams. He will be so proud of me.'

Lee saw Gai walk past the wire then he pulled with all his might. Aino step next, tripping over it screaming

"GAIIIIII!!!!"

In a smooth swoop, Gai caught Aino, and turn the fall face first in to a soft dip.

"Are you all right Aino?"

"Yeah thanks Gai."

'Come on Gai-sensei make your move'

Lee screamed in his head peering through the bushes.

Gai face drew close to Ainos.

"Aino there something I want to tell you"

"w-what is it?"

Aino asked feeling her face go red.

"Aino I-I love...you"

Those three words brought back flash of memories.

Flash Back

Aino and Nobu where sitting on the side of a lake, letting their feet hang off the side.

"Aino there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Nobu?"

"You know how you said you where going to leave in the beginning?"

"Yeah what about it?"

Nobu pulled Aino into an embrace.

"I love you and will always protect you no matter what so please stay."

"n-nobu I-I will"

Nobu looks Aino in the eyes, his eyes shinning with love, care and a look that seem like he was about to do something hoe should not. Next thing Aino knew Nobu had pushes her into the lake.

A week later Aino awoke in the mid of the night on the out skirts of the town to see it burning. Aino ran toward it but when she got there all the villagers had a look of hate on their faces

"what happen? Who did this?"

Aino asked.

"Please don't act innocent with us."

A woman in the background yelled,

"We'll show you. You are the one who destroyed our home it all your fault."

"I wouldn't do this you should know all of you. You know I'm not like that, you can ask Nobu if you want.

The children started throwing sticks, rock and every thing else, they could find. An old man came out from the crowd with a sad expression.

"We can't ask nobu because his near death."

"What? Let me see him."

"NO"

the man roared

"It's all your fault that nobu is going to die you're the one who planted the wounds on him. It is all your fault."

Aino left the village runs through a forest that seemed end less

'Why me, what dose everything happen to me'

Aino thought

end flask back)

flash back 2)

"If I was you I won't get too etched to any one or thing. I just might destroy them too."

The voice said

end flash back

those word echoed in her head.Aino came from her thoughts to see Gais Face inches from her. On instinct Aino punched Gai sending him flying and landing on his head.

'How could I forget about what Murali said and what happen to Nobu? How?'

"What was that for Aino?"

Gai cried still on his head

"Sorry Gai its jus I dont feel the same thats all."

With that, Aino dashed off toward home.

With out warning something hard causing her to hit the ground hard

'Geez I'm just falling all over the place to day. What did I hit now?'

"Miss Aino are you alright?"

Aino looked up to See Iruka and Naruto. Iruka helped Aino up and helped her dust off.

"Where you heading to in such a hurry, Aino-sensei?"

Naruto asked with hands behind his head.

"Well I wanted to get back to Kakashi as soon as possible and-"

"but the Hospital is in the other direction Miss Aino"

"No you do not understand Kakashi was able to go home to day"

"so Kakashi-sensei is out!"

Naruto yelled with glee.

"Yeah"

"Cool, you want to come watch a movie with us Aino-sensei?"

"Please Naruto call me Aino, just Aino. You to Iruka"

"ok"

both the guys said.

"So Aino will you?"

"Well I have to get home-"

"please Aino. Pretty please with Raman on top"

"sigh ok I'll go"

"yippy"

howled Naruto jumping up in the air.

The three got their tickets, popcorn, soda and their seats. The Movie stared Naruto favorite actress: Yukie Fujikaze. Aino sat in the middle of the guy munching down popcorn like no tomorrow, in the middle of the movie Naruto left saying he had to go bad. He ran out with his hands between his legs screaming,

"I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!"

'Thats what he get for drinking 25 gallons in an hour and fifteen minutes.' Iruka and Aino thought watching Naruto run as fast as lighting.

'Now for operation Iruka-sensei and Aino.' Naruto thought sitting on the toilet. 'Using this.' He said holding up a thin red thread.

Naruto snuck back in the movie and sat behind Iruka and Ainos seats. Naruto slowly lower the thread toward the unsuspecting victims hands resting next to each other. The thread was almost under Ainos pinky went she moved it to scratch her noise. Naruto help his breath try to keep from screaming. Aino put her hand back down and Naruto tried again. This time he mange to get in under her pinky and was working on getting it under Iruka's when Iruka moved hes hand to drink his soda. Narutos cheeks got bigger holding even more fury. The third time he had the thread under and around both pinks when both Aino and Iruka move their hands for popcorn. As the last two times Naruto cheeks grew triple the normal size. Naruto tried four more time with little to no results, by this time his cheeks were taking up practically the whole row. Good time there was no one sitting there. One the eighth time Naruto was so close all he had to do was tie a knot. Sweat started to from on his forehead, his hands started to shake, and he could feel lumps from in his throat. One more pull of the thread when all of a sodden Aino sneezed pulling her hand up to her mouth along with the thread. That was the last straw Naruto couldnt take it anyone and shout so loud that is shock the roof off the theater.

Out side the theater Iruka was yelling a Naruto while Aino just leaned against a near by wall

"Geez Naruto I thought your pranking days were over. This is so not like you Naruto. What were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking that um well...um"

"Just drop it Iruka, Naruto was just being Naruto."

Aino said pushing off the wall.

As she walked past Naruto, she whispered,

"Next Naruto if you want to mess with my love life let me now fist, oh and tell Lee what I said too."

With that, Aino walked kakashis house.

'How..how did she know? Ainos scary?'

The sun was setting, Aino looked up at it remember in the first time she saw a set with Kakashi.

'That really wasnt to long ago but I must admit that Ive changed but I can't stay here any more.'

"Hey Aino"

she heard a female voice cry.

Aino turned around to see Sakura running to her.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing out here so late?"

"I was training with Tsunade and the training end up going longer than planed."

"I see"

Sakura and Aino resumed walking and taking about Sakuras training when Sakura said

"I know what happened last night between you and Kakashi."

Aino head turned red, sweat came down her forehead like a raging flood.

"w-what are you talking about? Nothing happened I swear."

"I was training late with Tsunade yesterday when I walked passed Kakashis room. I saw the back of your head and Kakashis very close to yours. So did you kiss? Did you see his face? Well how was it?"

"Well I...um...well NO I DIDN'T SEE HIS FACE!"

Then Aino scurried off faster than ever on the road to home.

Slamming the door behind her Aino slid down the wall looking and the nice bamboo floor. Kicking her shoes off, she walked to Kakashis room. On the bed, she saw Kakashi fast asleep with the covers covering up to his eyes.

'Why didn't he want me to see his face? What am I just now wondering what he looks like under the mask? I'm officially labeling myself weird.'

Aino got down on her knees and gradually began to move the covers back. The cover slid passed the nose and was almost off his upper lip, when she was slammed into a wall with strong lips pressing against hers.

"Kakashi"

She whispered when Kakashi stated kissing her neck.

"What is in Aino?"

he said moving his lips up to her ear lope

"Why didn't you want to show me your face last night?"

Kakashi stopped kissing and whispered in her ear

"because I want us to be alone with no doctor or nurses to bug us. You want to see my face now?"

"I um...I"

Kakashi arose to show Aino his face but before she saw any thing she pulled kakashis mask up and buried her head in his chest.

"Aino whats wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Kakashi I got to leave the village now."

"Why?"

"Because, I've over stayed my welcome."

"You can't!"

"WHY CAN'T I?"

Kakashi pulled Aino in to a deep embarrass.

"Because I...I l-"

"DON'T SAY IT! Please Kakashi don't say the "Three Word Phrase", please"

"Aino"

Aino hauled herself way from Kakashi and began to walk out. Kakashi appeared in the doorway blocking any escape.

"I'll make you a deal you stay here and help me train for the next time we have to face Phoenix and his group and if you still dont feel like I can't protect you then you may leave I won't stop you. "

"And if I leave now."

"Then I'll hunt you down and bring you back here if I have to. So what will it be? "

Aino sat down on the bed with her hand over her eyes

"I'll stay but on one condition."

"What?"

"We forget what happened last night or any thing leading up to it, catch what I mean?"

"ok"

They both shook on it and made arrangements Aino was going to sleep on the couch so Kakashi could sleep in his bed to help him heel.

While lying on the couch thought ran through Aino head faster than a super sonic jet.

'I know I did the right thing to keep Kakashi from telling me how he feels and all but why do I feel so bad. I guess I am just going to erase this feeling and just repeat over to myself that Kakashi and I are just friends and nothing more. Yeah that's what I'll do.'

With that, Aino fell into a deep sleep of loneliness that she had fell into so many times


	7. Let's Just Say It Was Different

_Part 7_

The early morning sun shined through the window. Kakashi awoke inhaling the sweet scent of Aino's hair. The Smell of an Ocean breeze mixed with a hint of cocoa butter seemed almost soothing. He could feel Aino grip his shirt while snuggling closer. Having Aino around made the hospital feel like a tropical paradise. Kakashi looked down to see hair blocking the natural beauty of Aino's face, with a chuckled he moved it and held her tighter. Aino was a wake but didn't open her eyes fearing it was all just a dream. Nurses would walk by time to time, looking in and smile seeing two love birds together. When Aino finally had, enough courage to open her eyes she saw Kakashi's missed matched eyes. Aino dreaded going and training the teams with Gai. She much rather stay wrapped up in Kakashi's warmth unfortunately she knew she wouldn't be able to live it down if she didn't go so unwillingly she pushed herself away from Kakashi and got up.

"Sorry Kakashi but I got to go help Gai." "Go help with what" Kakashi asked sitting up. "I got to help him with training." "Help with Training?" At this time, Aino was bending down to touch the floor stretching out her legs. "Yeah I'm training Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke while you're recovering. Gai is helping along with his team. "Why are you training them?" Aino looked him in the eyes ""because I feel like I owe you so much" Aino smiled a bright cheerful smile "besides Iruka is helping me understand Jutsu." "Well I'm recovered so I can start training again. Kakashi put his feet on the floor and started to stand up. "Oh no, you don't. You need to rest some more." Aino said trying to push him down but since he was taller than she was, it was like pushing a wall. Upon taking his first step, Kakashi started falling toward Aino "KAKASHIIIIIII!" Aino Screamed falling, gripping Kakashi on reflex. She fell hard on her back hitting her head on the tile floor. As soon as the dust cleared Aino saw Kakashi face first in her breast, causing her to turn over 100 different types of Red. At that moment, a doctor walked and saw them "Am I interrupting something?" turning around to take her gaze off the embarrassing sight. In a flash Aino Smacked Kakashi into a near by wall yelling "YOU PERVERT YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Falling out of the wall Kakashi landed on the bed with a colossal bump on his cheek, bigger then the first one that Aino ever gave him. "Hahem" the doctor cough. "As I was about to say is that I'm surprised that you're a wake so soon Kakashi but as I can see you and your Girlfriends just couldn't wait to go home." "I'M NOT THIS SUPER PEVERTS GIRLFRIEND!" Aino yelled ,vein vessels popping out of her skull, pointing at the doctor. 'although we did kiss last night' "Oh my mistake by the way Kakashi was laying on top of you I guess that you were his girlfriend but I was wrong." "you right about that." "yeah. You're not his girlfriend you're just a slut." "WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT YOU LOUD MOUTH IDIOT!" "Are right Kakashi even though you woke up earlier than I thought you are free to go home just no training for a week and get plenty of rest." "DID YOU HEAR ME LOUD-. Wait did you say Kakashi can go home?" " I sure did." Aino runs over to Kakashi and puts him in a death grip hug. With a smile, the doctor left in silence. "You ready to go Kakashi?" "let. Me. Breath. First." He said gasping for air in between words. "Oh sorry?" Aino let go and sat down beside him. "I'm ready to go but I want to stop some where first." "where's that?" "some where I go to every day but I haven't been there in a while." "why haven't you been there?" Kakashi looked at her with a sad smile in his eye "oh I see" 'it because of me' Kakashi grabs Aino's hand and starts to walk out of the Hospital. "Come on let's go" In a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes stood a black triagle-ish shape stone. When Aino and Kakashi got near it, Aino could see names written one it. " A memoral Stone. Did some one you know did?" "Yes my best friend Obito." Aino could see a deep sadness in kakashi's eye like she never seen before. "So I guess this why your always late." "yeah but how did you figure it out." "I guess by the fact when I frist trained with you team naruto and Sakura yell "you late again" by the word "again" and today I was able to piece it together." Kakashi just contiued to stare at the stone. "If you don't mined, how did Obito die?" Minutes ticked by with no answer from Kakashi. The wind rustled their hair as leave glided over and across their feet. "Obito shares very similar qualities with Naruto and is in a way Naruto to Obito as Sasuke was to me back then. He was always late and made up dumb excuses. I was the one who followed every rule. Obito considered team mate very important and any anyone who left a team mate behind as worse than trash in his mind, none the less I was like that. Obito met his end while trying to help his friends and his body was crushed by a earth cave in Jutsu. While he is near death, his newly acquired sharingan was given to me as a gift for being promoted to Jounin level . I guess in a weird way he helped forged the Kakashi you know today." "Kakashi" Aino held Kakashi's hand in her's 'So this is what Iruka meant when he said Kakashi had a rough life. heh and this episode was suppose to be a funny one ' "I come here every day and think about what I could have done differently. I know I could have done something that maybe he would be here and alive now." Aino grip tighten " Kakashi things…things happen for a reason wheatear we know or not. Besides if he did survive you still would not be the you, you are now." "I KNOW!I know but I can't help but feel responsible." " I understand how that feels." "how? What happen to you understand?" "well you see um…well uh…" "don't worry about it. I believe you have to help Gai train the teams to day." "holy crap I forgot lets get you home first." "No I want to stay here you go on I'll meet you at home." "You're sure?" "Yeah" Aino slowly let go of Kakashi hand and sped off in search off Gai.

Gai was sitting on the bench looking at his watch. 'why is she so late. Geez she hung out with Kakashi so long that his late-ness is rubbing off on her.' "GAI! GAI!" He turn toward the sound off his name to see a line off dust coming his way. Aino saw Gai sitting on the bench looking at her but unfourtionly when she closed to slow down her breaks won't stop and she leave a long, deep, line in the path and about 10 feet on her main stopping point. Get back to the bench Aino was holding her chest and gasping for air. She sat down and leaned her head back resting her head. "I see hanging with Kakashi as made you-" Aino evil glare stopped him dead in sentence. "um never mind." "where's the teams?" "What?" where's Naruto, Ninji, Sasuke Tenten, Lee, and Sakura?" "oh I sent them home." "WHAT WHY DID YOU SEND THEM HOME?" You were so late I saw not point in waiting after I all ready trained them." "oh sorry I was late its just Kakashi woke up last night and-" flash back- "What's the matter Kakashi don't trust me to keep my eyes closed" "With this surprise, sort of." "Hey is that any way to treat a lady for being worr-" Aino's words were cut off by the feel of warm strong lips on her lips. 'Kakashi is kissing me? It's a hell of a lot better than Phoenix. It's just live Heaven maybe even more.' Kakashi's tongue creeps in to her mouth and so dose she dose the same to him the spend hours just kissing but when aino try to put her hand to his face he pull out of the kiss and said. "Not yet" with that kakashi pulled up his mask and untied the hand band from Aino's head. Flashback

"Aino hello are you in there? Aino" Gai said waving his hand in front of her face. " Oh yeah what was I saying?" "you were taking about how kakashi woke p last night then you stop. Did something happen between you, and Kakashi?" Aino's face turned a bright red "well uh. OF CORSE NOT WHAT WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THAT IDEA!" "well when you were in your own world you started blushing bad so I thought that you and kakashi did the horizontal tango or something like that" Aino gave Gai a right hook in the face and a left hook in the gut. "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH THAT…that" Aino sat back down un able to think of a name to call kakashi that would prove to Gai that she didn't have feeling for him. The truth of the matter was she did have feeling and the more time she spent with Kakashi the harder it was to hid them. "Hey Aino you want to go for a walk with me" "Yeah sure" Aino got up from the bench and began to walk. They talked about how much time they would be training together, and joked about what she had missed. "You should have seen it Aino, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura were in a huge argument." "What was it about?" "They wouldn't tell me which was odd on Lee's part, but what I heard it was something about you." "Oh' 'they better not know, if they do and tell any one I swear I'll kill them personally.' "Would you know what they'er taking about?" "Uh no not at all" In the bushes Lee laid in wait, he was holding a wire in his hand, that he laid just a few minutes ago. He peeked out of the bushes to see Aino and Gai coming around the corner. 'Finally I can help Gai-sensei win the woman of his dreams. He will be so proud of me.' Lee saw Gai walk past the wire then he pulled with all his might. Aino step next, tripping over it screaming "GAIIIIII!" In a smooth swoop, Gai caught Aino, and turn the fall face first in to a soft dip. "Are you all right Aino?" "Yeah thanks Gai." 'Come on Gai-sensei make your move' Lee screamed in his head peering through the bushes. Gai face drew close to Aino's. "Aino there something I want to tell you" "w-what is it?" Aino asked feeling her face go red. "Aino I-I love…you" Those three words brought back flash of memories. Flash Back- Aino and Nobu where sitting on the side of a lake, letting their feet hang off the side. "Aino there is something I want to tell you." "What is it Nobu?" "You know how you said you where going to leave in the beginning?" "Yeah what about it?" Nobu pulled Aino into an embrace. "I love you and will always protect you no matter what so please stay." "n-nobu I-I will" Nobu looks Aino in the eyes, his eyes shinning with love, care and a look that seem like he was about to do something hoe should not. Next thing Aino knew Nobu had pushes her into the lake. A week Aino awoke in the mid of the night on the out skirts of the town to see it burning. Aino ran toward it but when she got there all the villagers had a look of hate on their face's "what happen? Who did this?" Aino asked. "Please don't act innocent with us." A woman in the background yelled, "We show you. You are the one who destroyed our home it all your fault. "I would do this you should know all off you. You know I'm not like that, you can ask Nobu if you want." The children started throwing sticks, rock and every thing else, they could find. An old man came out from the crowd with a sad expression. "We can ask nobu because his near death." "What? Let me see him." "NO" the man roared "It all your fault that nobu is going to die you're the one who planted the wound on him. It is all your fault. Aino left the village runs through a forest that seemed end less 'Why me, what dose everything happen to me' Aino thought-end flask back) flash back 2)- If I was you I won't get too etched to any one or thing. I just might destroy them too." The voice said-end flash back those word echoed in her head. Aino came from her thoughts to see Gai's Face inches from her. On instinct Aino punched Gai sending him flying and landing on his head. 'How could I forget about what Murali said and what happen to Nobu? How?' "What was that for Aino?" Gai cried still on his head "Sorry Gai its jus I don't feel the same that's all." With that, Aino dashed off toward home.

With out warning something hard causing her to hit the ground hard 'Geez I'm just falling all over the place to day. What did I hit now?' "Miss Aino are you alright?" Aino looked up to See Iruka and Naruto. Iruka helped Aino up and helped her dust off. "Where you heading to in such a hurry, Aino-sensei?" Naruto asked with hands behind his head. "Well I wanted to get back to Kakashi as soon as possible and- "but the Hospital is in the other direction Miss Aino" "No you do not understand Kakashi was able to go home to day" "so Kakashi-sensei is out!" Naruto yelled with glee. "Yeah" "Cool, you want to come watch a movie with us Aino-sensei?" "Please Naruto call me Aino, just Aino. You to Iruka" "ok both the guys said. "So Aino will you?" "Well I have to get home- "please Aino. Pretty please with Raman on top" "sigh ok I'll go" "yippy" howled Naruto jumping up in the air. The three got their tickets, popcorn, soda and their seats. The Movie stared Naruto favorite actress: Yukie Fujikaze. Aino sat in the middle of the guy munching down popcorn like no tomorrow, in the middle of the movie Naruto left saying he had to go bad. He ran out with his hands between his legs screaming, "I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" 'That's what he get for drinking 25 gallons in an hour and fifteen minutes.' Iruka and Aino thought watching Naruto run as fast as lighting. 'Now for operation Iruka-sensei and Aino.' Naruto thought sitting on the toilet. "Using this." He said holding up a thin red thread. Naruto snuck back in the movie and sat behind Iruka and Aino's seats. Naruto slowly lower the thread toward the unsuspecting victim's hands resting next to each other. The thread was almost under Aino's pinky went she moved it to scratch her noise. Naruto help his breath try to keep from screaming. Aino put her hand back down and Naruto tried again. This time he mange to get in under her pinky and was working on getting it under Iruka's when Iruka moved he's hand to drink his soda. Naruto's cheeks got bigger holding even more fury. The third time he had the thread under and around both pinks when both Aino and Iruka move their hands for popcorn. As the last two times Naruto cheeks grew triple the normal size. Naruto tried four more time with little to no results, by this time his cheeks were taking up practically the whole row. Good time there was no one sitting there. One the eighth time Naruto was so close all he had to do was tie a knot. Sweat started to from on his forehead, his hands started to shake, and he could feel lumps from in his throat. One more pull of the thread when all of a sodden Aino sneezed pulling her hand up to her mouth along with the thread. That was the last straw Naruto couldn't take it anyone and shout so loud that is shock the roof off the theater.

Out side the theater Iruka was yelling a Naruto while Aino just leaned against a near by wall "Geez Naruto I thought your pranking days were over. This is so not like you Naruto. What were you thinking?" "Well I was thinking that um…well...um…" "Just drop it Iruka, Naruto was just being Naruto." Aino said pushing off the wall. As she walked past Naruto, she whispered, "Next Naruto if you want to mess with my love life let me now fist, oh and tell Lee what I said too." With that, Aino walked kakashi's house. 'How…how did she know? Aino's scary?'

The sun was setting, Aino looked up at it remember in the first time she saw a set with Kakashi. "That really wasn't to long ago but I must admit that I've changed but I can't stay here any more.' "Hey Aino" she heard a female voice cry. Aino turned around to see Sakura running to her. "Hey Sakura what are you doing out here so late?" "I was training with Tsunade and the training end up going longer than planed." "I see" Sakura and Aino resumed walking and taking about Sakura's training when Sakura said 'I know what happened last night between you and Kakashi." Aino head turned red, sweat came down her forehead like a raging flood. "w-what are you talking about? Nothing happened I swear." "I was training late with Tsunade yesterday when I walked passed Kakashi's room. I saw the back of your head and Kakashi's very close to your's. So did you kiss? Did you see his face? Well how was it? "Well I…um…well NO I DIDN'T SEE HIS FACE!" Then Aino scurried off faster than ever on the road to home.

Slamming the door behind her Aino slid down the wall looking and the nice bamboo floor. Kicking her shoes off, she walked to Kakashi's room. On the bed, she saw Kakashi fast asleep with the covers covering up to his eyes. 'Why didn't he want me to see his face? What am I just now wondering what he looks like under the mask? I'm officially labeling myself weird.' Aino got down on her knees and gradually began to move the covers back. The cover slid passed the nose and was almost off his upper lip, when she was slammed into a wall with strong lips pressing against hers. "Kakashi…" She whispered when Kakashi stated kissing her neck. "What is in Aino?" he said moving his lips up to her ear lope "Why didn't you want to show me your face last night?" Kakashi stopped kissing and whispered in her ear "because I want us to be alone with no doctor or nurses to bug us. You want to see my face now?" "I um…I" Kakashi arose to show Aino his face but before she saw any thing she pulled kakashi's mask up and buried her head in his chest. "Aino what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?" "Kakashi I got to leave the village now." "Why?" "Because, I've over stayed my welcome." "You can't!" "WHY CAN'T I?" Kakashi pulled Aino in to a deep embarrass. "Because I…I l-" "DON'T SAY IT! Please Kakashi don't say the "Three Word Phrase", please" "Aino…" Aino hauled herself way from Kakashi and began to walk out. Kakashi appeared in the doorway blocking any escape. "I'll make you a deal you stay here and help me train for the next time we have to face Phoenix and his group and if you still don't feel like I can't protect you then you may leave I wont stop you." "And if I leave now." "Then I'll hunt you down and bring you back here if I have to. So what will it be?" Aino sat down on the bed with her hand over her eyes "I'll stay but on one condition." "What?" "We forget what happened last night or any thing leading up to it, catch what I mean?" "ok" They both shook on it and made arrangements Aino was going to sleep on the couch so Kakashi could sleep in his bed to help him heel. While lying on the couch thought ran through Aino head faster than a super sonic jet. 'I know I did the right thing to keep Kakashi from telling me how he feels and all but why do I feel so bad. I guess I am just going to erase this feeling and just repeat over to myself that Kakashi and I are just friends and nothing more. Yeah that's what I'll do." With that, Aino fell into a deep sleep of loneliness that she had fell into so many times.


	8. Time Passes By but the Threat Still Stan

Six mouths have past since Kakashi and Aino made the deal. Salil had yet to show her face or anyone else on her team for that matter. The kiss was completely erased from Ainos mind along with the feelings she once felt for Kakashi. 

Today was their day off and they were spending it training. For training, they were climbing a mountain with one hand tied behind their back.

"Kakashi wait up."

Aino yelled a bit annoyed. Kakashi had the lead by a few feet with Aino close behind muttering to herself

'damn Kakashi!'

when they got to the top Aino's right hand aching with pain and bleeding from all the shape rocks. Quickly banging her hand, she pulled a lunch she had pack for the both of them. Aino turned around see Kakashi start to pull his mask down. Aino had done this every time they ate she refused to see his face just to prove even more that she didn't have feelings.

While climbing back down Kakashi said,

"Aino would like to get some Ice cream when we're done."

"Yeah sure Ive been craving something sweet."

She replied trying not to sound to trilled about it.

They finished an hour later and got ice cream. Kakashi got triple dark chocolate with cookie dough and Aino got cream soda flavor with a cherry on top. They walk down a path, as the hot blazing sun seems to shine it sizzling heat only on them. Aino was just beginning to take a lick when she saw a little girl with light purple hair and silver eyes crying because her ice and fallen off her cone. With out even hesitating Aino walked over and said,

"Here you can have mine."

The little girl smile and was about to take it when

"but on one condition"

the girl stop in her tracks and looked at Aino with wide eyes

"you promise to stop crying over split ice cream. OK?"

the girl nodded her head eager to get the ice cream. With a smile, Aino hand her cone over to the little girl. As the girl ran way with her cone, she yelled

"Thank you nice lady"

and was gone. Aino got back on her feet and felt a hand on her right shoulder; she turned to see it was Kakashi.

"Here you can have the rest."

He said with a smile in his voice holding out his ice cream.

"Long as you promise to eat the rest."

With a smile, Aino took Kakashi cone and ate the rest. 

They continued their walk when out of the corner of Ainos eye she saw salil stand on the roof of one of the buildings staring down at her. Aino blinked and Salil was gone. She could feel her heart pound and her hands started to shake.

"Aino are you all right."

She hears Kakashi say.

Aino tuned her pale face toward him.

"You didn't see?"

"See what."

"Oh never mind the heat must be getting to me thats all."

"Well the Hokage is having and emergency Jounin Meeting. Should I carry you home first?"

"No thats ok I can make, you just go on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

With that, Kakashi vanished. Aino started walking again.

'Kakashis been training hard but seeing salil just now I know he does not stand a chance not even the Hokage herself could defeat them. Kakashi said I could leave if I still felt that he would not stand a chance and he does not. I'll tell him tonight. He will understand, he promised. Right?' 

Just then Aino heard the sound of punching coming from a near by forest she when in to see that it was sasuke punching, kicking and throwing Shuriken.

"Hey sasuke why you training dont you know its your day off."

She said popping out from behind a tree.

He just ignored her and continued what he was doing.

"SASUKE!"

she yelled knocking him off balance.

"Here"

she said holding out her hand. Sasuke smack it away and got up on his own.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you are training on your day off."

"None of your business."

He said turning back to the now butchered tree.

"Come on tell me and I wont bug you about anything else."

Sasuke looked away from her.

"Are you training to become a great hokage some day like Naruto or even before him?"

"No, what Im training for is not a dream because I will make it happen. Im training to kill a certain someone."

"Who?"

"My Brother, Itachi."

Aino eyes widen.

'Is this what father meant when his said I would find that sasuke and I have in common?'

"He murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. I vowed to avenge my clan and restore it."

Sasukes fist griped tight as he punched the tree in front of him.

Aino fell to her knee unable to hold back the tears. Sasuke turned around hearing her try to hold the tears.

"What are you doing?"

he asks but the only answer he got was Aino wrapping her arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

"Im sorry"

"I dont need pity."

"I understand how you feel."

"How could you understand how I feel what I went through. How could you understand what is was like to always be weaker no matter how hard I trained even training with Orochimaru only got me an inch closer to his level"

"Because someone dear to me, hurt me too."

"What?"

Aino dried her eyes then got back on her feet.

"Never mind just forget it."

"Who was the person that was dear to you?"

"Never mind just forget it. Ok?"

with that, Aino left. 

At Kakashi's, Aino was sitting on the couch pretending to be reading a book but really figuring out how to tell Kakashi.

The door open and Kakashi entered with an exhausted look in a flash, before he could sit down Aino ran up to him and hugged him tight with her face buried in his chest.

"Did you miss me?"

Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"I got to leave."

She mumbled in his shirt.

Kakashi lifted her head to look him straight in the eye.

"What?"

he said thinking he heard her wrong.

"You heard me Im leaving."

"When? Why?"

"Because I saw Salil today and shes a lot stronger that she was the last time I met her."

"Dont worry Ive gotten stronger to. What do you think we were training for?"

Aino pushes away from Kakashi. Tears started running down her face as she tried to convince Kakashi she had to leave.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! Shes stronger than you. It would be like you fighting a two year old without holding back. Shes that strong, DON'T YOU GET IT you can't..you can't win."

Kakashi pulled Aino into a loving embarrass.

"I dont care. Aino I-"

a sharp blow to his abdomen cut off Kakashis words.

Aino gently laid Him down on the couch.

"I know."

She slowly pulled down his mask and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

With that, she left. 

On the stony path out of the village, Aino heard Naruto yelling her name. She turned around and looked him staight in the eye.

"Aino where are you going?"

he said catching his breath.

"None of your business."

"Geez when did you go all sasuke on us, besides you shouldn't leave the village."

"I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS."

"Sasuke told us you were acting funny today."

Aino just stared at the ground.

"Youre to young to understand."

"You're wrong I know more than you think."

Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside Naruto

"You've made Kakashi life brighter and happier. We've never seen him this happy all the years we have known him. Aino, Kakashi loves you. He would give up everything for you."

Sakura yelled.

"I know, thats why I got to leave."

Aino vanished and appeared behind the three ninjas and knocked them out in a flash.

"You're the ones that are wrong, by me being in your lives I would just make it in to a nightmare."

Aino turns back towards the path and resumes walking.

Fifty miles away from the village Aino hears leafs rustling behind her.

"Kakashi come out I know your there."

Kakashi drops down from the treetops in front of her.

"Stop being so persistent, we had a deal now you follow through with your part and leave me the HELL alone!"

"When I said I dont care, I wasn't about to tell you "I love you." I was going to say I know what really happened at the last village. YOU DESTROYED IT!"

"What?"

"A villager from the village named Nobu was the only survivor and he said that a woman by the name Aino Misaki was the one responsible for the destruction."

"Nobu's alive."

Aino asked with joy and relief in her voice.

"He was, he died moments after relaying the info."

Aino joy turned in to sorrow.

"Aino tell me the truth tell me the whole truth."

Aino didn't answer him nor look at him and started walking past him. As Aino pasted him, Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"Please Aino tell me."

Aino yanked her arm away from him.

"The truth isthe truth-"

"The truth is you all going to die."

Salil yelled swinging her sword toward Kakashi.

Aino tried to protect him but then Phoenix and Murali attacked her. Luckily, Kakashi blocked Salils sword with Kunai. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto appeared and managed to get Phoenix and Murali off Aino. Aino rushed to help Kakashi but on her second step, her body refused to move, she was paralyzed. Everyone was paralyzed except for Murali Phoenix and Salil who were keeling down.

"Long time no see Aino,"

said Valda stepping out of the shadows.

"Mother"

Aino said with bottomless loathing in her voice. 


	9. Truth Known The Question Popped

RECAP:

"Long time no see Aino,"

said Valda stepping out of the shadows.

"Mother"

Aino said with bottomless loathing in her voice.

'Mother? Is this what she meant when she said some one dear hurt her?'

Sasuke thought

(Flash back)

"Who?"

"My Brother, Itachi."

Aino eyes widen.

'Is this what father meant when his said I would find that sasuke and I have in common?'

"He murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. I vowed to avenge my clan and restore it."

Sasukes fist griped tight as he punched the tree in front of him. Aino fell to her knee unable to hold back the tears. Sasuke turned around hearing her try to hold the tears.

"What are you doing?"

he asks but the only answer he got was Aino wrapping her arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need pity."

"I understand how you feel."

"How could you understand how I feel what I went through? How could you understand what is was like to always be weaker no matter how hard I trained even training with Orochimaru only got me an inch closer to his level"

"Because someone dear to me, hurt me too."

"What?"

Aino dried her eyes then got back on her feet.

"Never mind just forget it."

"Who was the person that was dear to you?"

"Never mind just forget it. Ok?" with that, Aino left.

(End Flash Back)

Valda walks toward Aino and lifts her head with her index finger.

"Have fun in this village my dear daughter. I see you may some friends."

Aino just looked at her flames shooting out of her eyes.

"What do you want you old hag."

Aino yelled spiting on Valda

"A young lady such as yourself should have MORE RESPECT FOR HER MOTHER."

Valda yelled slapping Aino across the face.

"AINO!"

Team 7 screamed.

"I see you have a nice bunch of friends, especially this young man here."

She said walking toward Kakashi.

Valda looked at Kakashi strait in the eye.

"I must admit he is kind of cute. Have you seen under the mash yet Aino, or even kissed him."

Aino blushed a dark red.

"I see."

Valda put her index and middle finger under the Kakashi's mask and started to pull it down.

"STOP IT VALDA LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Aino yell trying to fighting the jutsu that held her there.

Valda let go of the mask and let it snap back in Kakashi's face.

"It doesn't matter anyway I going to destroy them and the village."

That was the last straw. The hate and angry that had been building up in Aino unleashed it self. In a flash Aino had broken the Jutsu and punched Valda in the face sending her flying through five trees.

"IF YOU DESTOY THE VILLAGE OR ANYONE FROM IT I WILL PERSONILY KILL YOU!"

Valda got up from the rubble that laid on top of her. Moving her head around getting rid of all the kinks Valda said

"Heh really?"

She vanished and reappeared behind Aino with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Leaning in Valda whispered,

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Aino couldn't move nor answer the question.

"You have grown some back bone I see but just a little. All right in two weeks meet me here and we'll see who can defeat whom."

With that, Valda and her group vanished in a cloud of smoke. Aino fell to her hand and knees trying to fight back the weird urge to cry.

"Aino are you alright?"

Kakashi asked bending down and placing a hand on her back.

"Ka-Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

Aino looked up a Kakashi with tears pouring down her fast. Aino jumped up and hugged Kakashi holding him tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I-I'm sorry that I got you involved in this I'm sorry it's all my fault."

Naruto was about to speak in protest but Kakashi put a finger to him masked lips, signaling Naruto not to say anything.

"Just let her cry Naruto."

'Why am I crying? I should be relived I get to stay with Kakashi a little longer, but now the fate of the village in on my shoulders. Just mine, that's too much. Father what should I do now I'm so lost.'

After of hour of endless tears Aino was now home. She was in the shower trying to wash away the feeling of hopelessness, but to avail. As the water rained on her so did the flood of memories.

(Flash back)

"Daddy look what I made."

A little Aino said holding up a necklace of flowers.

"Wow you're the best flower necklace maker I know"

"You really think so daddy?"

"I know so,"

Her father said with a smile.

Little Aino and her father were sitting on a hill watching the sunset.

"Aino, do you know what your name means?"

"My name means?"

"Yes"

"No daddy what dose it mean"

"Heh Aino means "The Only One." Sanna means "True" and Misaki means "Beautiful Bloom." So what dose it mean altogether?"

"It means I'm the only one true beautiful bloom. So is that why you call me your little blossom?"

"That and you are."

He said pinching Ainos cheeks.

"Stop that daddy that hurts."

"Heh my bad."

"Daddy when I get married won't the meaning of my name change?"

"It will but I won't give away my little blossom without a fight."

He flexed his arm showing off his muscles.

"Daddy your funny"

Aino said as the both laughed as the last bit of sun left the sky.

(End flash back)

"Father"

Aino said sitting down on the side of the tub hair hanging over her head in the shower.

Mean while Kakashi was peeping in the room seeing water run down Ainos face unsure if it was from the shower of if she was crying. The reason Kakashi was being a peeping tom was because He usual heard Aino singing when she was in the shower but this time was different. This time it was quite just a little too quite for Kakashi so he decide to check on her. When he looked in, he planned on looking in for only a minute but when he saw all the scars on her back, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'She must have been through a lot from fighting her mother to losing tons of friends. I bet I only know the tip of her life and that probably all I'll ever know.'

A long scar that that was from Ainos right shoulder to her left thigh was the scare that stuck out the most. It looked to be the oldest but something about it just really caught Kakashis eye. He moved in to get a better look but when he opened the door, it squeaked. Aino tuned to see Kakashi staring at her naked body.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PREVERT!"

Aino punched Kakashi sending him flying out of the room and shutting the door before Kakashi had a chance to figure out what had happen.

"Father I wonder what you would think of Kakashi some times."

For the Next two weeks, Aino worked hard training to beat her mother. She trained with team 7 but most of the time she just trained with Kakashi. She would work herself to the bone or a least until she couldn't move no more. Every night Kakashi would come home with a sleeping Aino on his back.

The two weeks past in a flash and now it was the night before the finial show down. Kakashi and Aino were sitting on the cough reading Come Come Paradise. Aino had come to like the book as much as Kakashi but she preferred reading with Kakashi. They didn't do anything in the book but they each secretly though about it.

"Aino I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

Kakashi reached under the couch a pulled out a small square present wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Aino gulped

'Is he going to ask me?'

Aino slowly unwrap the box and open it up to reveal a small silver ring with blue sapphires around it. On the inside the was an in inscription

"My Cherry blossom"

"Aino Misaki Will you marry me?"

Aino looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to."

Kakashi said getting ready for rejection.

"Kakashi you are not the first man to fall in loves with me, but..."

Aino looks up into Kakashis eye

"You are the first man I fell in love with."

"So is that a yes?"

Aino placed her hand on kakashi's knee

"Let's make a deal. If I win the fight with my mother and live I'll marry you but if I lose and or die you have to promise that you find some one else to fall in love with. If you can't at least try."

"Don't worry Aino you're stronger than you look."

"Just promise me"

"Ok, I promise."

"Thank you Kakashi"

Aino said laying her head on Kakashi shoulder and falling a sleep to the sound of him reading out loud.

The Next Morning Aino woke up and got dress and ready to leave as she was about a mask less Kakashi appeared in the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

he asks with his arms cross against his muscular chest.

"Yes Im sure"

"You know Valda is unlikely to play by the rules."

"Heh funny since you only met her once."

Aino said under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing, its better I go alone if you come with me or any one else she could use you against me. Besides I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

She flexes her right arm.

"But Aino-"

Aino places a finger on Kakashis lips

"Like I said before don't worry besides we have a deal remember and I like nothing more that to come home and marry you so don't worry."

With that, Aino placed a long loving kiss on Kakashis lips and left.

On the Battle, group Aino showed up to see Valda sitting and waiting.

"What took you so long"

Valda ask getting up

"Nothing much just had so say good-bye to my Fianc that's all"

"Ah I see so that masked man asked you to marry him?"

"Yep"

Valda and Aino got into fighting stances

"So ready to fight Mother?"

"You know it and I can finally get my hand on the Heracrystal Jutsu."


	10. Mother vs Daughter, Live Or Die You Dec

Aino held her right hand out with her fingers extended outward

"This is how I'm going to defeat you."

"Oh really?"

Valda mocked.

Aino swung her arm back down to her side yelling

"Heracrystal Jutsu!"

Ice froze over her arm from the elbow down to from a sword.

"Ah nice, I see you learned a lot in the last thirteen years, but not enough to beat me unfortunately."

Valda held out her left hand and gripped the air as if something was there.

"Earth lightening binding Jutsu."

In that, instant the clear blue sky became dark as lightening struck the air in Valda's hand pulling the ground up forming a staff in her hand with lightening surging through it. Aino ran toward Valda.

Valda jumped in the air at the last minute and shouted

"Barak!"

Lightening shot down from the end of the staff straight toward Aino. Aino turned the flatten side of her sword toward the lighting and absorb the blow. Aino bit her lower lip holding back the urge to scream from the discharge the electric gave out. She then jumped up and sliced Valda. Valda just laugh and vanished. Aino immediately turn sixty degrees and cut Valda that had just that second appeared. Valda hit the ground like an atomic bomb. Aino landed on the ground close behind holding her chest gasping for breath.

'Please stay down, please. That took fifty percent of my charka. I dont think I can do much more like that.'

Rock started to more as Valda rose from the rubble.

"Is that the best you can do my dear pathetic daughter. I have yet to break a sweat. Maybe its time I show you it."

"Yeah sure what ever knocks you sock off but I warn you it won't happen."

Valda started doing hand signs as Aino ran toward with her sword

"Forgotten Jutsu Ilta Nagedra."

Gigantic shadowy dark snake like creatures came from every which way, wrapping themselves around Aino's body. Aino tried to fight back but every time she cut, their heads off they grow back stronger that ever.

"This is something new that I acquired from you friend Nobu. Funny how in the end he hated you with all his might."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Nobu didn't hate me"

"no he didn't hate you until he saw...well you know."

With that, Valda tossed her staff toward Aino. Aino struggled to get free causing her wrist and ankles to bleed. The staff hit Aino right in the heart.

Back at the village, Kakashi fell out of a tree screaming in pain clutching his heart. Images of Aino rushed through his head as he struggled to get up.

"Kakashi-sensei"

his team yelled running toward him.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura asked helping him up

"yeah"

he muttered

but in truth, the pain was getting worse each second. Naruto help him on the other side but as unexpectedly as the pain started, it vanished. As fast as lightening Kakashi jolted toward the forest where Aino was fighting

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Just stay there I'll be right back."

He shouted before he disappeared into the treetops.

The three teammates just looked at each other and nodded in agreement, as they took off.

Aino open her eyes to see Salil on her right, Phoenix on her left, and what she could guess Murali behind her. All three of them had their arms out with their index figures and thumbs touching to form a triangle.

"Well I see you're awake."

Valda said from her throne in front of Aino.

Aino tried to move her hands but she noticed that the snakes like things were still there holding her tight. Valda walked over to Aino and held out her hand,

"Now give the Heracrystal Jutsu."

Aino looked away avoiding eye contacted

"I don't know how. Besides why do you want it anyway?"

Valdas hand fell to her side

"why do I want it? Well...to kill you with it of course."

"That seems pointless don't you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I give the heracrystal Jutsu I'm dead any way so why would you need to kill me with it?"

Valda started laughing uncontrollably.

"You got me there the truth is I just want to kill you for destroying our village and killing your father."

"What the Hell. You're the one who did all that not me."

"True but I did that to save them from you. If you weren't born this would have never have happen. Everyone you have ever met would still be alive today. If you don't believe that its to make sure that phoenix stays alive because we all know that the wadehesiod is a forbidden jutsu reason...because it kills the user after a hundred uses"

"Shut the hell up that kind of logic is just twisted."

Valda walked back to her throne and sat down,

"Doesn't matter anyway when he gets here I believe you'll have a change of heart."

Before Aino could ask who, the snake like creatures loosened there, grip and Aino found herself in strong arms. Aino looked up to see Kakashi holding her. When they reached the ground and he had sat her down with out thinking she slapped him across the face.

"When I said I didn't want help I meant you too."

They had not time to discus about it, Kakashi started to fight Phoenix while Aino fought Murali and Salil. Naruto sasuke and Sakura jumped out from some bushes and attacked Murali and Salil freeing Aino to go after Valda.

"Forgotten Jutsu Ilta Nagedra."

The snake like creatures once again appeared wrapping themselves around Aino and team 7.

"Now you have no chose give me the jutsu or I'll kill everyone."

"I told you I don't know how."

"Heh find then I'll make you kill them yourself."

Valda rammed her hand in to Aino's chest going through the skin and grabbing her heart.

"Sunil Cordula Jutsu"

Aino felt her heart pulse go to a different rhythm, her biceps strength, and her love for Kakashi turn to hate.

"Yes Aino hate them, loath them with every fiber of your being. All those happy memories were nothing but lies. In truth they hated you want to do away with you from the beginning. Now the time to strike back and get them before they get you."

Aino's eyes glowed a dark blue as black chakra spread through her body.

"Aino"

Kakashi called out stabbing Phoenix in the gut with his kunai.

'K-Ka-Ka-shi, Kakashi'

Ainos heart pulse started to turn back to normal as the black chakra turned back to a light blue.

"W-whats going on?"

Aino's arms snapped the snake like creatures around them like twigs and grabbed a hold of Valda's wrist

"How can this be how can you be defying me?"

"Because mother I know what's at stake this time."

Aino's gripped tightened as her eyes turned a bright blue.

"Ultimate Jutsu Aoi Malaika"

A fifty foot wave of Chakra shot from her hands and engulf Valda and sucking Phoenix and the others in. Kakashi pierced the ground with a Kunai. Sasuke Was hanging onto a tree tunk with his arms wrapped around Sakura. Naruto flew by and grabbed onto the first thing which unfortunately for him it was Sakura's legs.

"NARUTO LET GO!"

"SAKURAAAA PLEASE."

'Just a bit longer.'

Aino thought as she continued to blast away gritting her teeth

(Flash Back)

"OK today Aino I'm going to tell you how to perform the ultimate Jutsu Aoi Malaika."

"Why don't you show me daddy?"

Aino said putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Because only a few Misaki's have been able to do it, myself included."

"Why can very few people do it?"

"Because it requires a large amount of chakra and ability to protect something no matter what the cost."

"Cool"

"yeah and the trick is that you start out with the Heracrystal then in a split second add more chakra and there you go. It is also known as the forbidden form of the Heracrystal."

"Why is that daddy?"

"Because the odds of some one surviving are 30 and so far I'm the only one who can beat those odds, but even if you spent your whole life with out using this Jutsu I will be happy as long as you are. Ok?"

"Ok daddy"

(End Flash Back)

'you must be really happy now because I know I am'

Aino saw Phoenix and Murali fly in to the Jutsu as Salil was sliding closer.

"I- I I WON'T BE BEATEN THIS EASILY!"

Salil yelled throwing her sword at Aino before slipping into the jutsu herself.

Aino felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest just a inch blow her heart.

'The odds really don't look good now.'

Aino grabbed the sword logged in her chest canceling the rest of the jutsu. Aino started to fall but was immediately caught by Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi"

"shhhh"

"Aino are you all right?"

the three teenagers yelled running over to her and Kakashi.

"She ok but we need to get to the hospital soon."

Kakashi said pulling out the sword and laying her on the ground. Kakashi started to wrap up as much of the wound as he could.

"What are you doing?" Aino asked with a shaky voice.

"It's going to be a long trip back to the village even if I ran at full speed, but you shouldn't speak so much until then."

"Kakashi thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling out my name when you did, if you hadn't I would have killed you like..."

"Like what happen at Nobu's village."

Aino nodded her head.

"Sasuke don't worry you'll be able to defeat you brother some day I promise."

"Aino stop talking like that it sound like you going to...you know."

Sakura said trying to fight back tears.

"Sakura try to show you true self more often."

"What this is my true self."

"I mean Inner Sakura you might just get what you want."

Sakura looked at her in shook but she felt that she shouldn't ask how Aino knew.

"Naruto sorry I don't have much to say but I know there's no doubt in my mind or yours that you will become Hokage someday."

"Aino"

Naruto said fighting back tears too.

"And Kakashi..."

Aino placed her shaky right hand over one of Kakashi's that was bandaging her chest wound.

"Remember our deal."

Kakashi hand stop for a moment but then in bandaged faster.

"Don't worry Aino I won't,"

he said with little to no eye contact.

"Please. Remember. To keep. Your part of the. Deal."

She said with a breath in between each word before closing her eyes. Kakashi placed her on his back and sped off with his team to the hoplite.

'Father I think I finally understand, when I touched mother's hand I found out why she hated me. It wasn't because of what the soothsayer said but because I was the centre on attention and she wasn't. She was loved by everyone and she was in love with you father, but when I came in the picture people started to pay attention more to me than her. Even you gave little to no attention to her. The hate became too much for her to bear so she killed you then the village everyone that had ever met or seen me died. She vowed from that day on to make my life as much of a nightmare that I had made her's. In truth the heracrystal jutsu was never really what she was after but the last person she knew that had it me. Now the one person she hates was what caused her demise just like the soothsayer said and I feel sorry for her. I feel sorry because of all she went through just to feel like she was loved. Now that she with you maybe you can show her how you really feel fore eternity father.'


	11. Life Version

Aino slowly woke up; first, she saw a bright glow as her eye focused more she sees lights and a ceiling. She looked to her right to see Kakashi, reading a book.

"W-Where am I?"

she said barley above a whisper.

Kakashi arose from his book to see the Aino looking at him.

"You're in a hospital."

He said in his normal voice.

Aino looked away from him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kakashi looked up to find a clock but could not find one anywhere in the room.

"I believe it's a little past midnight."

Aino throw the cover off of her and tried to get up.

"What are you doing? You're not completely healed."

Kakashi yelled getting up from his chair.

She gave him a faint smile then tried to get up but as soon as she took her first step, she started to fall. Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground. Aino pulled his masked down before he knew what happen and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Kakashi return the kiss with his own obsession for her.

"Remember our deal."

Kakashi said pulling away for some air.

"Of course I do fianc. Oh just to answer that one question that you asked me in the beginning I'm twenty-eight."

"You're twenty-eight?"

"Yeah how old did you think I was?"

"Well the way you were acting some where between sixteen and eighteen."

Aino burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't decide whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

When Aino finally stopped laughing, she smiled and pulled Kakashi back in for another passionate kiss.

The kissing lasted hour on in the night. For the two lover knew it was the ending of one story but the beginning of a long happy one with never ending love.

As for what happens next, well that's another story.


	12. Death Version

The next day the rain poured down in the village endlessly as everyone that knew Aino gathered around her burial. Tears mixed with the rain as Tsunade preformed the ceremony. She felt like it was the least she could do since she felt like she herself had lost a younger sister the way Aino and her got along.

"We are here today to lay to rest Aino Misaki."

Kakashi drifted in and out, as he remembered all the times Aino and him spent together. The six mouths of peace were the best except for the usual missions. They would splash water on each other when washing the dishes, he would watch Aino play in the rain barefoot, he learned that she really liked it when he wore black tank tops, they even saw each other naked once on accident of course. Those days had gone in a flash and Kakashi felt like he would do anything to have them back. Kakashi looked up into the sky to mix his tears with the rain.

'Aino'

was the only thought running through his head as his fist gripped loosed and a small silver ring with blue sapphires around it fell to the ground and rolled with the water down a drain never to be seen again.

Sixteen year have past since Aino died and Kakashi was now forty-five year old. He had never married in those sixteen year but he did keep his part of the deal and tried nut now matter how close he got to someone his love for Aino remained the strongest. As he was completing an S rank mission that night a hand full of Makibishies got him in the back. One got him right in the spine so he was paralyzed from the waist down. As the poison slowly took hold of him, he saw Aino's spirit appeared and hold out her hand

"Kakashi its time to go."

She said with her famous smile.

With what little strength he had, he grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. Kakashi's spirit joins hers to be together no matter what."  
I shut the book and looked up to see tears in the children eyes.

"That was sad story Six Hokage."

A young girl said to me.

I smiled and ruffled her hair to make her feel a little better.

"Naruto are you reading them that story again you know it makes them cry."

Sakura said holding two bags of groceries.

"Sorry Sakura."

I said hiding a smile.

'It's now been two years since Kakashi-sensei had passed away and Sakura had now become a top Med-ninja. She had done what Aino asked and shows Inner Sakura and I'm still lost on what she wanted but I believe she got it. Sakura is now married to Sasuke and have eight kids, which I believe Sasuke wanted to revive the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is the leader of the ANBU and three years ago, he finally found his brother and killed him. As for me well as Aino and I both knew I became Hokage. I married Hinata and have one child and one more on the way. Every year when the cherry blossoms bloom Sasuke, Sakura, and I go up to visit Aino-sensei and Kakashi-sensei who's tombstones are next to each other just how they would want it.


End file.
